


Der Vorleser

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Diary/Journal, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 07, Slow Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandstürme, Hieroglyphen und Erotik – Daniel liest aus seinen Tagebüchern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Vorleser

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank für das Beta an Manuela
> 
> 2\. Der Titel bezieht sich nicht auf Bernard Schlinks Roman „Der Vorleser“, sondern ist viel eher als das männliche Pendant zu Raymond Jeans 1986 erschienenem Roman „Die Vorleserin“ (La Lectrice) zu verstehen. 
> 
> 3\. Andeutungen von Daniel/Sha’re im Rückblick

Hätte man Jack in einer dieser Umfragen – und man konnte ja wirklich in jedem Käseblättchen ergründen, ob man besser ein blaues oder ein grünes Auto kaufte, eher der romantische oder der realistische Typ war – gefragt, ob er ein Leser sei, so hätte er ohne jeden Zweifel „Ja“ gesagt. Hätte er dann noch die Box „häufig – selten – nie“ auswählen sollen, so wäre er wohl in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Denn wenn man sich mit Daniel Jackson verglich, wer konnte da wirklich ruhigen Gewissens „häufig“ ankreuzen? 

Was verstanden die überhaupt unter häufig? Er las jeden Tag, das sollte wohl qualifizieren. Er las regelmäßig das MAD-Magazin und jeden Tag, den er auf der Erde verbrachte, die Tageszeitung. Wenngleich das Kreuzworträtsel darin manchmal soviel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, dass für den Kulturteil nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Blick blieb. Er las Anglermagazine, Motorrad-Revuen, den obligatorischen Playboy dann und wann. Er las die Fernsehzeitung, um zu sehen, ob es einen der Beststeller, die er als Buch verpasst hatte, jetzt in der anderthalb Stunden Fassung mit schönen bunten Bildern gab. Und er las Missionsberichte, Einsatzpläne, Budgetaufstellungen, Mitarbeiterbeurteilungen...

Für die ganz entspannten, privaten Stunden, gab es auf seinem Nachtschränkchen noch einen Leckerbissen: „Die berühmtesten englischen Flieger des Ersten Weltkriegs“. Wie ein Schokoladen-Betthupferl – nur viel gesünder nach dem Zähneputzen – führte Jack sich kurz vor dem Einschlafen die alten Haudegen und eiskalten Taktierer häppchenweise zu Gemüte. Er ließ sich ihr Leben auf der Zunge zergehen und war abwechselnd froh, dass er nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Royal Air Force gedient hatte, denn das Durchschnittsalter, das die Kampfflieger erreichten war fürchterlich niedrig und betrübt, dass er niemals diese Aufbruchstimmung, dieses Gefühl, endlich der unumschränkte Herr der Lüfte zu sein, kennen gelernt hatte. 

Ja, für den imaginären Befrager, der seine Lesegewohnheiten und Vorlieben dann für seinen statistischen Jahresbericht in Zahlen, Tabellen und Kuchendiagramme verwandelt hätte, wäre er zweifellos in der Rubrik „regelmäßiger Leser“ gelandet. 

Niemals jedoch hätte sich Jack träumen lassen, dass er auch einmal die Frage: „Lassen Sie sich vorlesen?“ mit Ja beantwortet hätte. Vorlesen war etwas für Kinder, die noch nicht lesen konnten, die man so in Welten mitnehmen konnte, die sie alleine nicht ergründen konnten. Er hatte – viel zu selten – Charlie vorgelesen, hatte ihn als erster mit Indianern und Raumfahrern vertraut gemacht. 

Aber sich selbst vorlesen lassen? Jack hatte einen wenig erfolgreichen Vorstoß in die Welt der Hörbücher unternommen. Doch nach einem hochgelobten Krimi, bei dem er mehr als vier Mal eingeschlafen war, bevor er mitbekommen hatte, wer der hinterhältige Mörder war und nach einem Ausflug in die Welt der vorgelesenen Sachbücher, die ihn sogar tagsüber auf dem Weg zum SGC hatten lauthals gähnen lassen, war Jack zu der Erkenntnis gelang, dass er und Hörbücher nicht auf einer Wellenlänge lagen. Was natürlich ein Trugschluss war. Weniger das Medium als vielmehr die unkluge Auswahl der Lektüre hatte ihn zu dieser voreiligen Entscheidung getrieben. 

Hätte er weniger auf die Beststellerlisten geschielt und sich mehr von seinen niederen Instinkten treiben lassen, wäre ihm bestimmt das Cover mit der nackten Frau und dem Buch aufgefallen - „Die Vorleserin“. Die Zusammenfassung hätte ihm außerdem prickelnde Erotik versprochen und wer weiß, vielleicht hätte auch ihn die Magie in der Stimme der Vorleserin zum Zuhören gezwungen und ihn nicht zu vorzeitigem Einschlafen verleitet. Es wäre immerhin möglich gewesen. 

Aber Jack hatte nicht nach der nackten Frau mit dem Buch gegriffen. Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Jack, da er nicht literarisch vorgewarnt war, auch nicht mitbekam, dass seine Lesegewohnten eine drastische Wende vollziehen sollten. Ausgerechnet als er – auf der Suche nach ein wenig Ablenkung – an einem regnerischen Mittwochnachmittag, Daniel in seiner Wohnung einen Besuch abstattete. 

\------------------------------------------

„Hey, Daniel. Störe ich?“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob sich Jack an Daniel vorbei, der immer noch die Tür halb-offen hielt, in dessen Wohnung.  
„Ich würde ja sagen: ‚Komm rein’ – aber das hat sich wohl erübrigt“, stellte Daniel kopfschüttelnd fest und schloss hinter Jack die Tür.  
„Was machst du gerade?“ Jack drehte sich von dort, wo er auf Daniels Schreibtisch ein paar Manuskripte befingerte, zu Daniel um, der jetzt neben ihn trat.  
„Bis vor einer Minute habe ich ein Buch über sumerische Keilschrift gelesen. In diesem Moment versuche ich dich daran zu hindern, ein sechshundert Jahre altes Manuskript – und handschriftlich ist hier wörtlich zu nehmen – mit Eselsohren zu verzieren.“ 

Behutsam nahm Daniel Jack das vergilbte Papier aus der Hand und legte es auf einem kunstvoll gestapelten Turm mit Büchern ab, dessen Stabilität jeden Statiker erfreut hätte.

Doch Jacks unruhige Hände hatten schon das nächste Ziel ausgemacht. Er ergriff eine in roten Stoff gebundene Kladde und schlug sie auf. Daniels Handschrift, aber auf ein Zehntel ihrer normalen Größe geschrumpft, ließ ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen und das Buch näher an sein Gesicht bringen. 

„Ist das …“, er zögerte, versuchte noch einmal mit viel Anstrengung die ersten Zeilen zu entziffern, „… dein Tagebuch von der ersten Abydos-Mission?“  
„Ja.“ Daniel schloss und öffnete seine Hände und schien unentschlossen, ob er ihm das Buch wegnehmen sollte oder nicht.  
„Man kann es kaum lesen“, beschwerte sich Jack. Seine Nase berührte inzwischen fast die Seiten.  
„Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich mit dem Papier auskommen musste. Deshalb habe ich es so effektiv wie möglich genutzt.“  
„Ich verstehe. Kannst du es noch entziffern?“  
„Wenn nicht, nehme ich eine Lupe zur Hilfe.“ Daniel zeigte auf eines der Vergrößerungsgläser, wie sie auch im SGC verwendet wurden. 

Jack gab es auf, etwas entziffern zu wollen, schloss das Tagebuch und räusperte sich. „Versuchst du so … die letzten Erinnerungslücken zu stopfen?“, erkundigte er sich, und wusste nicht, ob die Frage zu persönlich war. Schließlich sprach Daniel nicht besonders gerne über das eine Jahr auf einer höheren Ebene, das ihm auch die Erinnerung an alles, was davor gewesen war, geraubt hatte. Der allergrößte Teil war zwar in den ersten Tagen zurückgekommen, aber Jack konnte sich vorstellen, dass es auch jetzt, nach Wochen, immer noch Ereignisse gab, bei denen Daniel unsicher war, wie weit er seinem Gedächtnis trauen konnte. 

„Das auch. Aber ich scheine nicht mehr vergessen zu haben, als jeder … eh … normale Mensch auch. Du weißt schon, diese typischen Streitpunkte, war Tante Bertha auf dem siebzigsten Geburtstag oder nicht.“  
„Nicht, dass er wie Tante Bertha aussieht, aber steht da auch was über Ska’ara drin?“ Jack klopfte mit einem Finger auf den Umschlag.  
„Natürlich. Willst du wissen, wie wir zum ersten Mal den Mirghan, eine Art großes Huhn gejagt haben?“  
„Kommst du … sehr schlecht weg?“ Jack streckte Daniel das Buch hin.  
Der nahm es, zuckte mit den Schultern, schenkte Jack ein unentschiedenes Lächeln und bedeutete, ihm zum Sofa zu folgen. 

In der nächsten halben Stunde lernte Jack, dass Daniel nicht gerade eine Bereicherung dieses Jagdausflugs gewesen war. Er hatte viel zu viele Fragen gestellt und am Ende war es nur dem puren Glück der Männer und der Dusseligkeit des Vogels zu verdanken, dass es doch noch gebratenen Mirghan am Spieß zum Abendessen gegeben hatte.

_„Noch immer genoss ich einen besonderen Status innerhalb der Gemeinschaft und daran hatte auch mein wenig rühmlicher Beitrag zu den Ereignissen am Nachmittag nichts geändert. Sha’re reichte mir, als erstem, einen knusprig gebratenen Flügel. Ich sprach ihre Sprache inzwischen gut genug, so dass ich halbwegs passabel die Danksagung für die gelungen Jagd herausbrachte. Man nickte mir wohlwollend zu und ich schnitt das Stück Fleisch auf meinem Teller an._  
_Wunderschön konnte man die hohlen Knochen erkennen und ich erklärte meinen verdutzten Zuhörern, warum die Vögel fliegen konnten und die Menschen nicht und was das mit dem Aufbau des Knochens zu tun hatte. „Aber der Mirghan kann nicht fliegen“, wandte Ska’ara ein, nachdem ich meinen kleinen Vortrag beendet hatte. Natürlich nicht. Auch Pinguine können nicht fliegen – aber ich sah mich außerstande, ihnen in diesem Moment von einem Vogel, der kein Vogel war und in ewigem Eis lebte, zu berichten.  
So erklärte ich ihnen, mithilfe der Evolutionstheorie in Kurzfassung, warum es Vögel gab, die nicht mehr fliegen konnten. Sha’re beugte sich zu mir herüber und versuchte mein Fleisch zu stehlen – was mich dann endlich dazu brachte, den Flügel auch zu essen und nicht länger über ihn zu dozieren.“ _

Jack, der zu Beginn noch krampfhaft versucht hatte, sein Lachen hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand zu verbergen, weil er Angst hatte Daniel würde es als Auslachen auffassen, hatte den Kampf inzwischen aufgegeben und hielt sich den Bauch. Er konnte so gut mit Sha’re mitfühlen, kannte er doch ähnliche Begeisterungsstürme Daniels über ein Thema aus einigen Besprechungen. 

Daniel verübelte es ihm nicht, nein, konnte sogar mit ihm lachen. Der Abstand zu den Ereignissen war inzwischen groß genug und schon damals hatte er beim Niederschreiben die unfreiwillige Komik des Ganzen gesehen. Jetzt, durch das laute Vorlesen für ein Publikum, wuchs die Distanz noch ein wenig mehr.  
Natürlich war er das, aber gleichzeitig war es auch ein Mann, der Daniel Jackson hieß, und dem es weit schwerer als angenommen fiel, die Errungenschaften der Zivilisation abzuschütteln und in das Leben einzutauchen, das er bisher nur aus Büchern gekannt hatte. Dieser Daniel Jackson beging viele Fehler, die der heutige Daniel nicht mehr begehen würde, wusste viele Dinge nicht, die der heutige Vorleser besser wusste. 

Jener Daniel hatte aber auch Eigenschaften, die der heutige Daniel nur noch in abgeschwächter Form besaß. Noch immer war da der Optimismus – aber er war nicht mehr so grenzenlos, nicht mehr so naiv, wie noch auf Abydos. Immer noch verspürte er denselben Hunger nach Wissen, aber oft genug wurde er jetzt unter Reglements, was er wann und wie schnell zu erledigen hatte, gedämpft und in Bahnen kanalisiert. Der überschwängliche Wissenseifer des jüngeren Daniel hatte sich noch in Exzessen Bahn gebrochen, die heute, im Rahmen des SGC, einfach nicht mehr möglich waren. Auf Abydos hatte ihn manchmal nur Sha’res Sturheit wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeführt.

Daniel las Jack noch die Eintragung mit der mehr als handtellergroßen Spinne vor, die ihm ein, wie er versicherte, nur leises Quieken entlockt hatte, als sie versuchte sich von der Decke auf sein Kopfkissen abzuseilen. Und wieder prallten zwei Welten aufeinander, denn als er versuchte, dem Monster mit einem hastig ergriffenen Kochtopfdeckel den Garaus zu machen, hatte Sha’re das Viech schon an einem Bein gepackt und ihm mit einem raschen Griff seinen Hals – oder was auch immer Spinnen in den sicheren Tod beförderte – umgedreht. Dieses Kapitel endete mit der sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen Beschreibung wie Daniel die Spinne am Abend wieder gesehen hatte – als Fleischbeilage in seiner Suppe. 

Jack hätte niemals gedacht, dass er eine Stunde still auf dem Sofa sitzen und Daniel beim Lesen zuhören könnte. Aber es tat ihm fast Leid, als Daniel das Buch zuklappte und meinte: „Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal etwas zu trinken.“

Es sollte noch ein paar Wochen dauern, ehe das Vorlesen sie beide immer mehr in seinen Bann zog. Zwei Missionen, die länger dauerten als geplant, eine Lebensmittelvergiftung auf einem Planeten, die Jack fast drei Tage auf der Krankenstation einbrachte und ein überraschender Besuch von Senatoren aus Washington waren nur die herausragendsten Ereignisse, die ein rasches Weiterlesen verhinderten. 

Manchmal waren sie auch einfach so erschöpft, geistig wie körperlich, dass sie nur noch in ihre Wohnungen heimfahren und ins Bett fallen wollten. Dann wieder ließ eine Woche auf engstem Raum, das dringende Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Privatsphäre ganz übermächtig werden. Einfach mal ein Wochenende nur das tun, was man wollte, ohne auf irgendjemanden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, war kein Zeichen von Eigenbrötlerei, sondern der nötige Abstand, den die vier von Zeit zu Zeit von einander brauchten. 

So verging fast ein Monat, ehe Jack wieder auf das rote Büchlein zurückkam und Daniel ihm weitere – nach ihrem Unterhaltungswert ausgewählte – Eintragungen vorlas. 

_„Heute haben mich Ska’ara und einige der anderen jungen Männern mitgenommen, um auf dem Mastadge zu reiten, das hier die Funktion eines Lastentieres, eines Fortbewegungsmittels, eines Erntehelfers und hunderterlei Dinge mehr erfüllt. Ich habe an ihrer gespannten Erwartungshaltung gesehen, dass sie wohl annahmen, ich würde mich genauso ungeschickt wie beim Jagen anstellen. Nicht, dass sie … gemein oder bösartig wären, aber es macht ihnen einfach Spaß mich dann und wann auflaufen zu lassen, dem Fremden deutlich zu machen, was er alles nicht kann. Mich zu beobachten muss für sie wie diese „Verstehen Sie Spaß?“ Sendungen sein._  
_Mir war zu Beginn auch recht mulmig zu Mute, denn die Viecher sind groß, riechen sehr streng, sind faul und versuchen ständig an einem zu lecken, weil sie das Salz der Haut als einen Leckerbissen betrachten. Natürlich gab es keinen Sattel und gespannt standen alle um mich herum, gaben mir gute Ratschläge und frotzelten, ich solle nicht sofort wieder absteigen, und schon mal gar nicht mit dem Kopf zuerst.  
Für eine Schrecksekunde dachte ich, dass genau das passieren würde, da das Tier nervös buckelte, weil es wohl meine Unsicherheit spürte. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich plötzlich an all die Ausritte, die ganzen Nachmittage, die ich als Kind auf dem Rücken von Kamelen und Dromedaren verbracht hatte. Ich wusste wieder, was zu tun war, um das Tier zu beruhigen und ihm zu zeigen, wer das Sagen hatte. Ska’ara und seine Freunde ließen sich ihre Enttäuschung, dass ihre Nachmittagsunterhaltung ausfiel, nicht anmerken, sondern lobten mich und veranstalteten eine halbe Stunde später ein Wettrennen, aus dem ich zwar nicht als Sieger hervorging, aber auch nicht von dem Mastadge herunterfiel.“ _

Als Jack dann ein paar Lektüreabende später merkte, dass Daniel immer wieder Seiten überblätterte und an anderer Stelle weiterlas, bestand er darauf, auch diese ausgefallenen Seiten zu hören. Daniel warnte ihn, dass es ihm sicher zu langweilig und nicht witzig genug wäre, aber Jack blieb stur. 

„Das alles gehört zu deinem Aufenthalt dazu – und vielleicht findest du einige Dinge unwichtig oder uninteressant, die ich aber spannend finde.“  
Daniel war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, denn er wusste, wie oft Jack während Missionsbesprechungen oder Diapräsentationen mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis, die Augen zu schließen zu kämpfen hatte, oder ganze Seiten mit Strichmännchen füllte und so meinte er: „Bevor du einschläfst, gibst du mir ein Zeichen, okay?“  
„Abgemacht.“ 

„Das nächste Kapitel ist der Religion gewidmet“, meinte Daniel und schaute Jack herausfordernd an.  
„Cool. Mein Lieblingsthema.“ Jack räusperte sich, aber er fuhr tapfer fort: „Besonders die Schlagen haben’s mir angetan, wie du weißt.“ 

_„Wir hatten Ra getötet. Unsere Bombe hatte das Leben eines Tyrannen ausgelöscht, wir hatten die Menschen aus der Sklaverei befreit und ihnen ihre Freiheit wieder geschenkt. Alles sehr, sehr nobel – aber nicht bis ins letzte Detail durchdacht. Was wir nicht vorausgesehen hatten war, dass wir auch ihre Religion zerstört hatten. Ihre Symbole, zum Beispiel das zentral angebrachte Auge des Ras, das die Stadt beschützte, waren nutzlos geworden, ihre Riten hatten von einem auf den anderen Tag das Fundament verloren. Redewendungen wie „Möge die Gnade des Ra mit dir sein“, klangen auf einmal hohl._  
_Natürlich waren sie froh, Ra los zu sein, aber da ihr ganzes Leben auf seine Huldigung ausgerichtet gewesen war, klaffte auf einmal ein spirituelles Loch in ihrem Leben, das gefüllt werden musste.  
Kasuf beriet sich mit mir, aber da ein christlicher Gott für diese archaische Gesellschaft wahrscheinlich nicht das richtige gewesen wäre, machten wir uns gemeinsam mit etlichen Interessierten in die alten Ruinen und Höhlen auf, in denen ich auch die Tafel mit den Symbolen zum Anwählen des Stargates gefunden hatte. Wir suchten und fanden Hinweise auf die anderen alten ägyptischen Götter, und Kasuf erklärte einfach Osiris zur neuen Obergottheit und drehte es so, als habe er uns geholfen, Ra zu vertreiben. Mir schien es passend zu sein, da sein Hauptkultort auf der Erde auch Abydos gewesen war.“ _

Daniel blickte von seinem Tagebuch auf und meinte mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln: „Wenn ich damals schon geahnt hätte, wie gut ich Osiris noch kennenlernen würde. Und wie naiv ich war! Ich hatte tatsächlich angenommen, Ra wäre der einzige gewesen.“  
„Das hatten wir alle, Daniel. Wir waren genauso überrascht, als plötzlich jemand, von dem wir annahmen, dass er tot war, ins SGC marschierte.“ 

\------------------------------------------------------

Ein paar Abende später spürten sie gemeinsam der unglaublichen Farbenpracht eines blutroten Sonnenuntergangs über goldgelben Sanddünen nach, für dessen Beschreibung Daniel am Ende schlichtweg die Farbadjektive ausgingen. 

Sie lasen von der Langsamkeit, mit der alle Dinge in einer Gesellschaft ohne Technik verrichtet wurden. Von der Mühe, die es machte, zum Beispiel einen simplen Tonkrug herzustellen, wenn schon das Rohmaterial dafür mehrere Tagesritte entfernt lag und nicht einfach in einem Bastelbedarf gekauft werden konnte. 

Sie waren in der Wüste Abydos’ unterwegs und kämpften wochenlang gegen Sandstürme und glühende Hitze. Eine alles verbrennende Sonne, die Agonie eines sterbenden Tieres, das nicht genügend Wasser hatte, Mahlzeiten, die am Ende des Sommers fast nur noch aus Teigfladen und ein paar getrockneten Früchten bestanden. Nicht genügend Wasser, um die Felder zu gießen, ja nicht einmal genügend Wasser, um sich zu waschen. Es gab nicht viel zu tun und Daniel flüchtete immer häufiger und immer länger in die unterirdischen Höhlen, um der Hitze zu entfliehen und die Hieroglyphen zu entschlüsseln. 

Jack und Daniel lagen dazu auf der Terrasse, im Schatten, ein Bier neben sich – und der Reisebericht war in dem Moment so nah, dass Jack meinte, den Sand zwischen den Zähnen knirschen zu spüren. Er kannte die Wüste aus dem Irak und er wusste, welche Macht von ihr ausging. Seiten um Seiten berichteten von dieser zermürbenden, alles lähmenden Hitze und fast verspürte Jack einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, als er jetzt noch einen kräftigen Schluck seines eisgekühlten Getränks nahm. 

Doch auch die Dürreperiode hatte ein Ende. Und wie in einem großen kosmischen Spiegel über Lichtjahre hinweg, las ihm Daniel ausgerechnet an einem verregneten Nachmittag davon vor, wie sich der lang erwartete Sturm über Abydos zusammenbraute. Wie die Menschen nach draußen liefen und hofften, dass sich das Gewitter dieses Mal entladen würde und die schwarzen Wolken nicht wieder weiter zögen, ohne ihr Nass abzuladen. 

Und dann regnete es, regnete es, regnete es. Von heftigen Blitzen und grollendem Donner begleitet, ergoss sich ein wahrer Sturzbach von Wasser über die Siedlung. Alle strömten nach draußen, rannten umher, jubelten, wälzten sich in den Pfützen, bespritzen sich mit dem Matsch und dem Wasser, das es plötzlich in unerschöpflichen Mengen gab. Selbst Daniel beteiligte sich an der ausgelassenen Wasserschlacht. 

_„Am Abend dann, nach einem Festmahl, das aus allen Leckerbissen, die sie noch auftreiben konnten, besonders aber trinken, trinken, trinken bestand, führte eine der jungen Frauen einen Tanz vor, der schon seit Anbeginn der Zeiten dem Regen danken und die Fruchtbarkeit beschwören sollte. Nur von dem fast hypnotischen Klang einer Trommel begleitet, steigerte sie sich immer mehr in Ekstase und weitere Frauen aber auch Männer folgten ihr in diesen immer schneller werdenden Reigen. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, an diesem besonderen, ausgelassenen Tag fielen die durchnässten Kleidungsstücke schneller als ich schauen konnte, waren die Bewegungen aufreizender als sonst, hatte Schüchternheit und Zurückhaltung keinen Platz.  
Sha’res Ärger auf mich und meine Einsiedelei war wie weggespült und nachdem sie sich mehrere Runden ebenfalls im Kreis gedreht hatte und mit den anderen Tänzern und Tänzerinnen wirbelnd, klatschend, stampfend die überlieferten Figuren durchgetanzt hatte, kam sie atemlos und schwitzend auf mich zu. Unter ihrem dünnen, nassen Hemd zeichneten sich deutlich ihre harten Brustwarzen ab, als sie mich fest bei der Hand packte und unter den anfeuernden Rufen ihrer Freundinnen in unsere Hütte zog, noch ehe die Festlichkeiten ganz beendet waren.“ _

Daniel klappte das Buch zu. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte er: „Ich habe mich dann auf der nächsten Seite als Erotik-Schriftsteller versucht. Aber das erspare ich dir lieber.“  
„Dein eisenharter, männlicher Luststab verwöhnt ihre Venusgrotte?“, schlug Jack übermütig vor.  
Daniel schaute erst ungläubig, dann prustete er los. „Nein. Nicht ganz so schlimm, aber wir übergehen es trotzdem besser.“ 

Jack hätte schon gerne Daniels Stimme gehört, wenn er Erotik vorlas. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sich das gar nicht schlecht, wahrscheinlich sogar verführerisch anhören würde, denn Daniel konnte schon Vorträge über Gesteinsschichten so modulieren, dass man mehr auf die Stimme als auf den Inhalt achtete. Aber ihm war bewusst, dass er bei einem so heiklen Thema nicht drängeln durfte. 

„Na schön, kein Luststab. Wie geht es weiter?“  
„Beim nächsten Mal geht es weiter. Jetzt machen wir uns einen Kaffee und schauen uns das Spiel an, von dem du mir erzählt hast.“  
„Okay.“ Für einen winzigen Moment fragte sich Jack, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war, da er gedacht hatte, dass er eigentlich lieber noch mehr von Abydos hören wollte. Aber es war wohl wie mit allen guten Sachen, sie mussten eingeteilt werden, sonst war zu schnell nichts mehr von ihnen da. Die erste Kladde war jetzt fast ganz durch und dann gab es nur noch eine weitere. Da war wohl Rationieren angesagt.

Die Missionen ließen ihnen wenig Zeit und es dauerte wieder einmal länger als Jack lieb war, bis Daniel ihm von den kommenden Wochen vorlas. 

Es war seine glücklichste Zeit auf Abydos. Die Wüste explodierte nach dem Regen in erstaunlicher Farbenpracht. Sonnenblumengelb, Karmesinrot, Blau, das wie Lapislazuli schimmerte. Das während der Trockenzeit gelegte Saatgut schoss innerhalb weniger Tage zu beachtlicher Höhe auf. Insekten schwirrten umher, Tiere, die sich sonst versteckt gehalten hatten, fand man in rauen Mengen an den Wasserlöchern und Flüssen, die endlich wieder ausreichend Wasser führten. Die Männer gingen fast jeden Tag auf die Jagd und zum Fischfang, es wurde geräuchert, gesalzen, getrocknet, gegerbt und da keiner der Bewohner mehr für Ra in den Minen schuften musste, wimmelte es nur so von Helfern. Die Stimmung war optimistisch und selbst Pläne für ein Bewässerungssystem wurden in Angriff genommen.  
Es schien, als sei mit der Pflanzenwelt war die ganze Lebenspracht auf Abydos verschwenderisch erwacht – und Sha’re war felsenfest überzeugt, schwanger zu sein. Sie diskutierten bereits über Vornamen. 

Doch drei Wochen später kam Daniel eines Abends von der Feldarbeit zurück und fand Sha’re in Tränen aufgelöst vor. Die zum Trocknen aufgehängten Binden verrieten ihm sofort, was geschehen war. Die Blutung hatte wieder eingesetzt. Sha’re lag apathisch und schluchzend auf ihrem Bett; in einem Zimmer, in dem das pure Chaos herrschte. Voller Wut und Enttäuschung hatte sie in einem Akt des Zorns mit Sachen um sich geworfen. Daniel wollte sie trösten, aber sie wandte sich von ihm ab, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, als er sie behutsam am Oberarm berührte. 

Da er nicht wusste, wie er sie in ihrer Trauer erreichen konnte, sammelte er schweigend diverse heruntergefallene Gegenstände auf, schob ein Regal wieder an die Wand und entdeckten dann seine Brille, bei der das Gestell auf der rechten Seite zerbrochen war. 

_„Dieser Anblick versetzte mich in Panik wie nichts zuvor. Alles andere, was mir bisher gefehlt hatte, hatte ich irgendwie improvisieren können. Aber mir wurde in diesem Moment mit erschreckender Klarheit bewusst, dass es für einige Sachen keinen Ersatz gab. Es gab nun mal keinen Optiker auf Abydos und würde auch in den nächsten hundert Jahren keinen geben. Und ohne Brille war ich … nichts mehr als ein Bauer und Nomade! Ich könnte nicht mehr lesen, nichts mehr entziffern, kaum mehr etwas erforschen.  
In meine rasende Angst mischte sich Wut, denn ich hatte die Brille extra daheim gelassen, damit ich sie bei der Feldarbeit nicht beschädigen würde und jetzt hatte Sha’res Nachlässigkeit den Bügel zerbrochen. Dieses Mal war es nur der Bügel, aber was wäre, wenn es die Gläser gewesen wären? Ich hätte ihr an diesem Abend Trost geben müssen – und war nicht in der Lage dazu. Zu sehr war ich in meine eigenen, dunklen Gedanken versponnen, die mir die Welt düsterer und aussichtloser erschienen ließen, als sie wirklich war.“ _

Daniel schaute von dem Buch auf, schloss es, legte es aber nicht beiseite. „Ich bin ihr nicht gerecht geworden“, meinte er leise und sein Finger malte Linien und Kreise auf den Einband. „Statt sie aus ihrer Depression zu reißen, sie zum Reden zu zwingen oder mit ihr zu weinen – ich weiß nicht, was richtig gewesen wäre, denn ich fand keinen Zugang zu ihr – ritten wir uns beide gegenseitig immer weiter rein. Es folgten Vorwürfe. Bitterböse Vorwürfe und Gemeinheiten. Sie warf mir vor, kein guter Ehemann zu sein – und für die Verhältnisse auf Abydos stimmte das wohl auch. Ich vergrub mich tagelang in Sachen, die ihr nutzlos vorkommen mussten, ließ sie viel zu oft allein, jetzt noch häufiger als vorher.“

Daniel setzte seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Couchtisch. Er rieb sich einmal müde die Augen, fuhr aber fort: „Natürlich beging ich nach fast einem Jahr auch hin und wieder noch Ungeschicklichkeiten oder verstieß gegen ungeschriebene Gesetze ihres Volkes. Doch während sie früher nur darüber gelacht hatte, sich daran erfreuen konnte, wie ungelenk ich in einigen Bereichen war und sie dort als Lehrmeisterin auftreten konnte, verkehrte sich das Blatt jetzt ins Gegenteil. Jeder meiner Fehler wurde gnadenlos bekrittelt, meiner Neugier begegnete sie mit Ungeduld. Sie verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen und ich blieb oft tagelang mit den jungen Männern des Dorfes weg, die gutmütig meinen Forschungseifer unterstützen und mir immer entlegenere Ruinen zeigten. Wir sahen uns kaum noch. Und als sie begann, an meiner … Zeugungsfähigkeit zu zweifeln – zahlte ich es ihr mit gleicher Münze heim. Es fielen äußerst verletzende Worte auf beiden Seiten, die doch so viel Wahrheit enthielten, dass sie umso härter trafen.“ Daniel seufzte tief auf. 

Jack legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, wusste aber auch keinen Trost. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen so viel Privates über Daniel erfahren, dass es ihm eigentlich hätte leichter fallen sollen. Er bewunderte den Mut und das Vertrauen, das Daniel ihm entgegenbrachte – und er war jetzt nicht in der Lage, ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu finden! Wie armselig war denn das? 

Doch es schien, als hätte Daniel auch keine Worte erwartet, denn er lehnte sich für einen Moment gegen Jacks Hand, lächelte verhalten und meinte: „Danke.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Für’s Zuhören.“  
„Äh, ja …“ Jack wuschelte Daniel einmal durchs Haar, dann steckte er seine Hand in die Hosentasche, stand auf und fragte: „Wollen wir noch eine halbe Stunde in den Garten gehen? Ich muss ein paar Rosen abschneiden.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jack hatte sich schon mit Bedauern darauf eingestellt, dass es das jetzt gewesen war, dass ihre gemütlichen und vertraulichen Lektüreabende nun beendet seien. Denn kurze Zeit später waren er und der ganze Militärapparat auf dem Planeten aufgetaucht, hatten Sha’res und Ska’aras Kidnapping nicht verhindern können und Daniels ganzes Leben hatte sich von dem einen auf den anderen Tag umgekrempelt. Das Kapitel Abydos war fürs Erste abgeschlossen.

Doch ein paar Tage später erschien Daniel mit einem weiteren rot eingebundenen Tagebuch.  
„Das erste Jahr“, meinte er zögerlich und schaute Jack fragend an. „Aber wenn du nicht …“  
„Doch!“ Eilig zog Jack ihn mit sich zum Sofa. 

Das war jetzt zwar nicht mehr so exotisch und überraschend wie Abydos, aber nicht minder interessant. Dies hier war Daniels private Sicht auf die Dinge. Auf diesen Seiten fanden sich die kleinen, aber für ihn bedeutsamen Begebenheiten, die es nicht in die offiziellen Berichte geschafft hatten. Wie z.B. Teal’cs erster Versuch für das Team auf einer Mission Kaffee zu kochen. Daniel vermerkte, dass schon der Begriff Spülwasser für diese Brühe eine unzulässige Übertreibung gewesen wäre.

Daniel hatte eine ganz eigene – sehr unmilitärische – Wahrnehmung der Ereignisse und Jack musste abwechselnd lachen oder staunen. Oft schaute er auch verwundert oder bestürzt drein, wenn er im Nachhinein feststellen musste, dass er gewisse Zwischentöne gar nicht mitbekommen oder ganz anders gedeutet hatte als der Archäologe. 

Sie lasen sich durch ein Jahr langsamen Zusammenwachsens des ganzen Teams, in dem jeder den anderen besser einschätzen lernte. Aus dem verbitterten Colonel wurde allmählich ein etwas umgänglicherer Mann, aus dem Alien wurde ein Freund, der viel von den Tau’ri lernte, ihnen aber auch unschätzbare Informationen gab. Und aus dem forsch auftretenden blonden Captain, wurde Sam, die lernte, dass sie nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue ihre Position im Team erkämpfen musste. All die kleinen, an sich unbedeutenden Details verdichteten sich in Daniels Tagebucheinträgen zu facettenreichen Bildern der vier Menschen, die Stück für Stück so viel mehr als nur Arbeitskollegen wurden.

Obwohl sie so unterschiedlich waren, so unterschiedliche persönliche Hintergründe und Erfahrungen hatten, wurden sie zu Freunden. Freunde, die Daniel Halt gaben in einer Zeit der Umgewöhnung. Denn war die Umstellung von den Annehmlichkeiten des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts auf eine vorindustrielle Kultur nicht ohne Anpassungsschwierigkeiten vonstatten gegangen, so war die Rückkehr ins zwanzigste Jahrhundert auch nicht ohne Probleme. 

Er vermisste die Freiheiten, die er auf Abydos genossen hatte, ein Leben fast ohne Uhr, ohne wirkliche Zwänge, das sich eng an den Vorgaben der Natur orientierte.  
Plötzlich nun lag sein Tätigkeitsfeld manchmal tagelang unter der Erde, ohne natürliches Licht, viel grauer Beton statt Sand und Sonne und er war in die strenge Hierarchie des Militärapparats eingebunden. 

Aus Daniels Worten sprach deutlich, wie sehr er Sha’re und ihren ganzen Familienclan vermisste. Das Zugehörigkeitsgefühl, das Wissen, nach Hause zu kommen und immer jemanden anzutreffen. Die Leute auf Abydos hatten sehr eng zusammengewohnt und regen Anteil am Leben ihrer Nachbarn und Freunde genommen. Das war oft lästig gewesen, da man kaum etwas geheim halten konnte und jeder Streit schnell Gesprächsthema im ganzen Ort war, aber es hatte auch die Verbundenheit gestärkt. Daniel, der nach dem Tod seiner Eltern kein richtiges Familienleben mehr gehabt hatte, war oftmals überwältigt gewesen wie sehr sich die Menschen umeinander gekümmert hatten. 

Nach seiner Rückkehr von Abydos tat das „sein“ Team für ihn. Vielleicht nicht ganz so offen – oder aufdringlich, je nach Standpunkt – aber mit nicht weniger Elan und Hartnäckigkeit. Sie brachten ihn durch die ersten schwierigen Monate, in denen er von himmelhoch jauchzendem Optimismus, Hinweise auf Sha’re gleich hinter dem nächsten Sternentor zu sehen, bis zu abgrundtiefem Pessimismus, sie niemals in den Weiten des Universums wieder zu finden, schwankte. 

_„Und wieder sind wir von einer erfolglosen Mission zurückgekehrt. Niemand auf der anderen Seite hatte je von Apophis, Ra oder irgendeinem anderen ägyptischen Gott mit glühenden Augen gehört. Ich habe im ganzen Dorf rumgefragt, habe ihnen sogar Bilder gezeigt, doch vergeblich. Wenn es hier je Goa’uld gegeben hat, so ist das schon so lange her, dass sich die Leute nicht mehr daran erinnern können. Sam hat mich vertröstet und mir – ausgerechnet mir! – erklärt, dass wir im falschen Kulturkreis sind. Sie sind alle so sehr bemüht, mich aufzumuntern und Jack versucht immer wieder meine Gründe, an diesen Missionen teilzunehmen, mit denen des SGC zu vereinbaren. Wenn ich daran denke, dass Sha’re und Ska’ara jetzt schon seit Monaten von diesen Kreaturen beherrscht werden, weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich trotz Teal’cs Zusicherung, dass das nicht so ist, glauben soll, beziehungsweise hoffen soll, dass noch etwas von den beiden überlebt hat._  
Was ist schlimmer: dass sie miterleben müssen, wie ihre Hände foltern, versklaven und töten oder dass ihr Geist wirklich und wahrhaftig tot ist? Sha’res wunderschöner Körper jetzt eine leere Hülle ist, die nichts mehr mit meiner Frau gemein hat?  
Die letzten Wochen und Monate unserer Beziehung mögen nicht immer ideal gewesen sein, aber dennoch habe ich eine Verpflichtung, sie wieder zu finden und mir in der einen oder anderen Richtung Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Ich kann nicht eher zur Ruhe kommen, ehe ich nicht weiß, ob sie mir verzeihen kann, dass ich das Tor von Abydos wieder ausgraben ließ.  
Obwohl ich inzwischen langsam eingesehen habe, dass Jack, Sam und Teal’c Recht haben, wenn sie sagen, dass das Tor nicht die einzige Möglichkeit für die Goa’uld war, nach Abydos zu gelangen. Gegen Schiffe wären die Abydonier in jedem Fall machtlos gewesen.  
Vielleicht bringt unser morgiger Besuch auf P98 B55 neue, positive Erkenntnisse?“ 

„P98…?“, fragte Jack nachdenklich und versuchte der Buchstaben-Zahlen-Kombination eine Mission zuzuordnen.  
„Die Pygmäen, die Teal’c so ins Herz geschlossen hatten.“  
„Oh, ja! Unser Großer, der plötzlich zum Idol eines ganzen Stammes geworden war und mit gnadenloser Heldenverehrung fertig werden musste, ich erinnere mich. Einige wollten ihm sogar die Füße küssen, weil er so groß, so stark, so männlich war.“ 

Jack grinste in der Rückschau. Dann fragte er unvermittelt: „Was war eigentlich … mit dem Kuss?“  
„Dem Kuss?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Die Pygmäen …“  
„Nicht die Pygmäen. Daniel!“ Jack schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf. Wieso konnte der Archäologe heute nicht seine Gedanken lesen?  
„Ich spreche von dem Kuss, den Sha’re und du … Ich meine, du hast jetzt schon mehrmals erwähnt, dass zwischen dir und Sha’re nicht alles so … rosig lief, dass ihr Differenzen hattet. Und trotzdem, als wir auf Abydos ankamen, hat sie dir vor der versammelten Mannschaft einen Kuss auf die Lippen gepflanzt – meine Herren, Ferretti hat wochenlang von nichts anderem gesprochen!“ 

„Ach, den Kuss meinst du.“  
„Genau.“ Jack schaute auffordernd. 

„Ja, wie dir nicht entgangen sein dürfte, hatte ich mich ganz traditionell und förmlich von ihr verabschiedet als sie plötzlich … sie hat mich damit völlig überrumpelt.“ Daniel ließ ein kleines Lachen hören. „Weißt du, im Nachhinein habe ich mich gefragt, ob das nicht“, Daniels Finger beschrieben Spiralen in der Luft, um auszudrücken, wie sehr ihm im Moment die exakten Worte fehlten, „weibliche Intuition war. Ob sie euch nicht klar machen wollte, dass ich zu ihr gehöre und ihr mich nicht … mitnehmen dürft. Ich habe mir schon manchmal gedacht, ob sie irgendwie gespürt hat, dass euer Auftauchen für sie nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Nicht, dass sie schon an die Goa’uld gedacht hat, aber vielleicht hat sie befürchtet, dass ich allein auf die Erde zurückkehren müsste.“ 

„Das war also ihre Art zu zeigen, dass du ihr gehörst?“  
„So habe ich das im Nachhinein aufgefasst. In dem Moment war ich nur begeistert, dass sie etwas von ihrer alten Leidenschaft wieder aufleben ließ.“  
„Die Jungs waren jedenfalls beeindruckt.“  
„Na wenigstens etwas“, meinte Daniel trocken. Dann wurde sein Blick weicher und er versicherte sich: „Aber Sha’re ist auch sehr attraktiv gewesen, nicht wahr?“  
„Sehr“, bestätigte Jack bereitwillig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich damals, in den ersten Monaten, ohne euch gemacht hätte.“ Daniel nippte an seinem Orangensaft.  
„Du hättest das gemacht, was du immer machst, dich durchgebissen.“ Jack goss sich ebenfalls noch ein Glas ein.  
„Das ist das, was man uns gelehrt hat, was man von uns erwartet, nicht wahr?“ 

Jack hielt überrascht inne. Wie waren sie eigentlich jetzt von Daniels Problemen zu seinen gekommen? Aber Jack konnte so viel Ehrlichkeit nicht mit weniger begegnen und so erwiderte er knapp: „Yep.“ 

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, jeder in eigene Erinnerungen versunken, dann stand Daniel resolut auf und meinte: „Lass und noch eine Kanne Kaffee brühen. So viel Orangensaft macht mich ganz trübsinnig.“ 

Jack bestritt diese seltsame Auffassung nicht und folgte Daniel in die Küche. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Drei Wochen später nutzten sie einen freien Nachmittag, um mit den Mountainbikes zu einem Aussichtspunkt zu radeln. Nachdem sie sich einen von der Sonne verwöhnten, abgeschiedenen Picknickplatz gesucht und Kekse, Bananen und Wasserflaschen ausgepackt hatten, stellte sich heraus, dass Daniel in den Tiefen seines Rucksacks tatsächlich das Tagebuch des ersten Jahres vergraben hatten. 

„Hey, gute Idee!“, lobte Jack. „Es ist schon Ewigkeiten her, seit wir in den Dingern gelesen haben. Was steht auf dem Plan?“  
Daniel schlug das Buch an der Stelle auf, die durch ein Lesezeichen – ein Stück Papyrus mit einer Kartusche, die „Daniel“ besagte und ein Geschenk von Teal’c war – markiert wurde.  
„Hammonds fünfzigster Geburtstag.“  
„Oh, oh.“ Jack legte sich genüsslich auf der karierten Wolldecke zurück, den Kopf auf der zusammengerollten Jacke abgestützt, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen. 

_„Mein Kopf! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so einen Kater hatte! Da waren ja selbst die Nachwirkungen des Mondscheins auf Abydos harmlos gegen! Ich habe eine halbe Packung Aspiring in mich hinein geschüttet, einen Liter schwarzen Kaffee getrunken und pflege jetzt meinen pochenden Schädel._  
_Oh, verfluchter Mist! Mal sehen, ob ich noch alles zusammen bekomme. Nun, es begann ganz harmlos. Der General hatte etwa dreißig Mitarbeiter des SGC zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und im Garten einen großen Grill, Bänke und Tische aufgestellt. Ob es daran lag, dass die Anwesenden sich ohne ihre Uniform unwohl fühlten, oder ob es die Privateinladung des Generals war, ich weiß es nicht, jedenfalls war das Ganze eine sehr steife und gehemmte Angelegenheit. Wir standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, hielten uns an unseren Getränken fest und machten belanglosen Smalltalk. Nur Jack war sein übliches, unbekümmertes Selbst und alberte auch mit dem General herum. Ich kann aber nicht der einzige gewesen sein, dem diese wenig geburtstagsmäßige Stimmung aufgefallen ist, denn dieser Jemand hat zu einem sehr radikalen Mittel gegriffen, um die Zungen zu lockern, indem er irgendetwas Hochprozentiges mit sehr wenig Eigengeschmack in die Erdbeerbowle gekippt hat.“_

„Hat Hammond eigentlich jemals herausbekommen, wer das gewesen ist?“, unterbrach Daniel seine Lektüre.  
„Nein.“  
„Warst … warst du das, Jack?“  
Jack öffnete ein Auge und drehte seinen Kopf in Daniels Richtung: „Ich bin empört, Daniel. Was du mir alles zutraust!“ Er grinste spöttisch.  
„Also ja?“  
„Nein. Wie du selbst festgestellt hast, brauche ich keinen Alkohol, um meine Zunge zu lockern. Die funktioniert auch ohne die nötigen Promille.“  
Daniel musste lachen. „Na schön. Dann wird das ein weiteres ungelöstes Rätsel des SGC bleiben.“ Er rutschte etwas herum, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm und las weiter. 

_„Das Resultat stellte sich nach etwa einer Stunde ein und war verblüffend – und im Nachhinein für viele wohl auch … denkwürdig und etwas befremdlich.  
Sehr angenehm anzusehen war die hawaiianische Biologin, die uns vorgemacht hat, wie der Hula geht. Weniger überzeugend waren allerdings die Versuche einiger Marines das nachzumachen. Wenngleich ich mich nicht mehr entsinnen kann, wann ich das letzte Mal so gelacht habe. _

_Sam hat lautstark mit Ferretti über die Astronautenpuppe Major Matt Mason diskutiert, die es in einem Koffer, den man zu einem Raumschiff umfunktionieren konnte, gab. Wie es scheint hat sie mehrere davon besessen. Was wohl auch nötig war, da die armen Plastikgesellen kein langes Leben bei ihr hatten, denn sie hat uns bis ins Detail beschrieben, wie sie mehrmals versucht hat, diese Puppe mit einem kleinen, selbstgebastelteten Antrieb zum Fliegen zu bringen. Wenn ich das richtig gehört habe, hatte Ferretti wohl auch so eine Puppe… Ich werde mich noch mal bei Sam vergewissern und dann habe ich endlich mal etwas Erpressungsmaterial gegen ihn in der Hand._

_Was mich zu Teal’c bringt. Denn gegen den gibt es jetzt auch Filmaufnahmen, die ausschließen, dass er jemals wieder auf die Seite der Goa’uld überlaufen kann. Ich weiß nicht wie es gekommen ist, aber entgegen seiner Gewohnheit hat er mit einem Glas Sekt auf den Geburtstag des General angestoßen und dann offensichtlich mit der Erdbeer-Bowle weitergemacht. Jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls, dass es kein leeres Gerede ist, dass der Symbiont nicht vor den Auswirkungen übermäßigen Alkohohlgenusses schützt. Jedenfalls ist die Erde um einige Kriegsgesänge von Chulak reicher – und ich denke, dass man anschließend Klingonen-Opern melodisch findet._

_Und ich? Es tut mir weh, daran zu denken, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich tatsächlich dazu hinreißen lassen, meine Hühnchen-Vorstellung von Abydos zu wiederholen. Mit demselben lächerlichen Ergebnis. Und da Sergeant Miller es unbedingt wissen wollte, habe ich auch noch ein paar Sätze in einem ausgestorbenen Indianer-Dialekt zum Besten gegeben, der die Anwesenden wahrscheinlich an eine erkältete Eidechse in der Brunftzeit erinnert hat.  
Alles in allem also ein sehr peinlicher aber auch sehr lustiger Abend, der Hammonds fünzigsten Geburtstag aus allen anderen Fünzigern, die ich je gefeiert habe, herausragen lässt.“ _

„Ja, der General, der allergisch gegen Erdbeeren ist, war schon etwas verwundert, wie ausgelassen seine Leute feiern können“, meinte Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen, was er auch gut tun konnte, da er sich keine Peinlichkeit erlaubt hatte.  
„Vielleicht gut, dass wir es getan haben, denn kurze Zeit später ging ja der ganze Ärger mit dem Wichtigtuer Kinsey und der drohenden Schließung des Stargate Centers los“, gab Daniel zu bedenken. 

„Nicht nur das.“ Jack stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf, damit er Daniel anschauen konnte. „Wir dachten ja auch, dass du gestorben wärest auf Klorels Schiff.“  
„Unkraut vergeht nicht“, erwiderte Daniel leichthin.  
„Blödmann. Du bist doch kein Unkraut.“ An Daniels manchmal mangelndem Selbstwertgefühl würden sie noch wohl etwas arbeiten müssen. Es tat Jack weh, dass Daniel so von sich dachte, selbst wenn er es nur im Scherz sagte und sich und seine Interessen sehr wohl zu verteidigen wusste. 

Doch bevor er näher darauf eingehen konnte, kündigte ein dumpfes Donnergrollen in der Ferne das Ende des schönen Wetters an.  
Jack sprang auf und begann die Essensreste wieder in den Rucksack zu packen. „Komm, wir sollten sehen, dass wir zurückkommen, denn das da hinten sieht nach einem Gewitter aus. Wenn wir schnell sind, sind wir vor dem Regen daheim.“

Wenn in dem zweiten Tagebuch und dem zweiten Jahr ihrer gemeinsamen Missionen Jacks Name häufiger erwähnt wurde als der der anderen Teammitglieder, weil Daniel mit ihm mehr Berührungspunkte aber auch mehr Reibungspunkte hatte, so fiel Jack das anfangs gar nicht auf. Denn wie die meisten Leute auf Photos als erstes sich selber suchen, um dann an der schlecht sitzenden Hose oder dem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie gerade im Moment des Abdrückens hatten, herumzumäkeln, so interessierte Jack natürlich ganz besonders, was Daniel über ihn und seine Kommandoentscheidungen gedacht hatte. Ob er ihm zustimmte, oder eine ganz andere Ansicht vertrat. Nicht, dass Daniel ihn je im Unklaren gelassen hätte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, da konnte er sehr wortreich sein, aber dem Tagebuch hatte Daniel fundiertere Überlegungen anvertraut, als das in der Hitze des Gefechts und unter dem Zeitdruck der Entscheidung oft möglich war. 

So lernte Jack, wie sie sich in einigen Bereichen annäherten, um in anderen noch meilenweit entfernt zu sein. Aber erstaunlicherweise tat das ihrer beständig wachsenden Freundschaft keinen Abbruch und immer häufiger planten sie jetzt auch mal außerhalb des SGC gemeinsame Unternehmungen, verbrachten freie Tage und Wochenenden miteinander, sofern ihr Arbeitspensum das zuließ. 

Denn erfreulicherweise übertrug Daniel berufliche Querelen kaum auf ihre private Beziehung. Er konnte noch in einem Abschnitt darüber wortreich geschimpft haben, was für ein unbelehrbarer Sturkopf Jack doch sei, wieso das nicht in seinen Dickschädel ging, wie er überhaupt nur daran denken könnte, auch nur noch zehn weitere Minuten gemeinsam mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu verbringen – um sich im nächsten Abschnitt darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob er irgendwie Zeit finden könnte, um Jack nach der nächsten Mission beim Streichen des Gartenzauns zu helfen. 

Da Daniel mit seiner Rückkehr zur Erde wieder genügend Papier zur Verfügung hatte und der Nachschub an Tagebüchern zum Vollschreiben unbegrenzt war, hatte er auch wieder die Minischrift aufgegeben und auf einigen Seiten sich auch den Platz für die eine oder andere Skizze genommen. Er war sicher kein Rembrandt – aber er hatte als Archäologe einigermaßen zeichnen gelernt, hatte ein Auge für Details und konnte gerade geometrische Muster halbwegs ordentlich wiedergeben. 

So hatte es sich wie von selbst eingebürgert, dass sie auf dem Sofa jetzt immer nebeneinander saßen, damit Daniel die Kladde nur in Jacks Richtung halten musste, damit dieser die Skizze betrachten konnte. Dabei bemerkte Jack auch, dass Daniel begonnen hatte, in einem Gemisch aus privaten Kürzeln, arabischen, kyrillischen und griechischen Buchstaben zu schreiben. Das war besser als jedes Codierungsprogramm und konnte wohl von niemand anderem als ihm entziffert werden. Wenn Jack also wissen wollte, was da stand, so hatte er also auch weiterhin gar keine andere Wahl, als es sich vorlesen zu lassen. 

Was ihm aber nur Recht war, denn diese Stunden waren wie ruhige Inseln in dem ganzen Gewirr und den Gefahren der oft lebensbedrohlichen Missionen, so dass Jack diesen Zeiten mit stetig wachsender Freude entgegensah. Wenn der Abend fortgeschritten war, legten sie die Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch und lehnten ihre Köpfe müde nebeneinander gegen die Sofalehne, damit Jack die Zeichnungen immer vor Augen hatte oder wenn Daniel sehr erschöpft war, benutzte er schon mal Jacks Oberschenkel als Kissen für seinen Kopf. So verbrachten sie etliche Stunden, während die Tage immer kürzer wurden und es bei bedecktem Himmel manchmal schon gegen halb sechs dunkel war. 

Als Daniel ihm dann ausgerechnet kurz vor Weihnachten von Sha’res beziehungsweise Amonetts Schwangerschaft vorlas, konnte Jack zum ersten Mal richtig ermessen, was es für ihn bedeutet haben musste, seine Frau mit dem Kind eines anderen zu sehen. Wie sehr ihm das wie eine niederträchtige Wendung des Schicksals vorgekommen sein musste, dass Sha’re jetzt das Kind bekommen sollte, dass sie sich so sehr zusammen gewünscht hatten. Dass ihr Wunsch auf so grausame Art und Weise doch noch erfüllt werden sollte. 

Und als Teal’c kurze Zeit später Sha’re erschoss, ließ Daniels Stimme ihn an seiner Trauer, seinem Verlust und seiner Scham, dass er auch einen Hauch von Erleichterung empfand, dass sie das unwürdige Dasein jetzt hinter sich hatte, teilhaben. Daniels Worte machten noch einmal ganz deutlich, in welchem Zwiespalt sich Daniel seit Sha’res Entführung befunden hatte. 

_„Sha’re ist tot. Unwiderbringlich tot. Es gibt keinen Sarkophag für sie und keine Hoffnung mehr auf irgendeine Rettung, denn wir haben sie auf Abydos zu Grabe getragen. Ich hatte so lange Zeit mich auf diesen Moment vorzubereiten und dennoch trifft er mich unvorbereitet. Es scheint niemals genug Zeit zu sein. Es gibt noch so Vieles, was ich noch sagen wollte, wozu ich bei der letzten, hektischen Begegnung keine Zeit hatte, und jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich muss mit all den ungesagten Worten, all den nie ausgesprochenen Entschuldigungen, all der Schuld leben. Aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Teal’c hatte Unrecht! Ein starker Wirt kann dem Goa’uld immer wieder kostbare Minuten abtrotzen, für wenige Augenblicke die Oberhand gewinnen. Das war bei der Geburt von Sha’res Baby so und das war auch in dem Zelt, als Amonett mich töten wollte so. Was es umso schrecklicher macht. Diese Momente der Klarheit müssen entsetzlich sein, die Ohnmacht grauenhaft._  
Es macht mich unendlich traurig, dass Sha’re schon so jung sterben muss, aber da wir seit der Zerstörung von Thors Hammer keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, sie da heraus zu holen, frage ich mich manchmal, ob nicht auch sie den Tod herbeigesehnt hat. Dann wieder packen mich Zweifel, ob ich damit nicht nur mein Gewissen beruhigen will. Denn Sha’re hat bis zum letzten Moment gekämpft, damit ihr Sohn nicht als Faustpfand der Goa’uld leben muss – und gesiegt! Das Kind ist fürs Erste in Sicherheit. Habe ich wirklich genauso hart gekämpft? Habe ich alles unternommen, was in meiner Macht stand? Die letzten Tage sind etwas verworren in meinem Kopf, ich weiß nicht genau, wie viel davon real ist, und welche Halluzinationen die Handspange hervorgerufen hat. Aber ich weiß genau, dass es Sha’re und nicht Amonett war, die mir aufgetragen hat, ihren Sohn zu suchen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Damit hat sie mir ein neues Ziel gegeben, etwas, das ich im Moment gut gebrauchen kann.  
Denn mein Kopf ist eine wüste Ansammlung von sich widersprechenden Empfindungen. Liebe, Trauer, Respekt, Verzweiflung – alles wild durcheinander. Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, ein paar Tage alleine zu sein, oder ob ich dann in einer Stimmung versinke, aus der ich ohne die Hilfe meiner Freunde nicht wieder herauskomme. 

_Ich habe auch noch ein Gespräch mit Teal’c vor mir. Was sagt man zu dem Mann, der mein Leben um den Tod meiner Frau gerettet hat? Wobei auch das so nicht stimmt, denn Teal’c ist überzeugt, einen Goa’uld erschossen zu haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Die einzige Gewissheit, die ich im Moment habe ist, dass ich auch nach Sha’res Tod weiter im SGC bleiben muss – und will. Denn Sam und Jack haben mir mit ihrer Unterstützung und ihren Umarmungen zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich, so erstaunlich das auch klingen mag, in dieser militärischen Einrichtung eine neue ‚Heimat’ gefunden habe.“_

Daniel schaute von dem Tagebuch auf. „Es ist schon seltsam, wie das Stargate unser aller Leben verändert hat. Ich meine damit nicht nur Sha’re. Denn auch sie hatte für sich ja wahrscheinlich ein ganz geordnetes Leben erträumt. Mann, Kinder, Arbeit auf dem Feld, Arbeit in den Minen, hoffen, dass man nicht im Kindbett stirbt. Und dann komme ich daher und stelle alles, aber auch wirklich alles auf den Kopf.“  
„Das konntest du ja nicht wissen. Alles, was du wolltest, war, deine Theorie zu beweisen. Dass sich damit alles verändert hat…“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Würdest du im Rückblick etwas ändern wollen?“ Er stand auf und legte noch ein weiteres Holzscheit in den Kamin, so dass Daniel Zeit hatte, die Frage zu durchdenken. 

‚Was wäre wenn’, war natürlich schon ein verlockendes Szenario. Aber als sich Jack wieder neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen ließ, meinte Daniel: „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Shifu hat mir nur allzu deutlich gezeigt, was passieren kann, wenn man einzelne Parameter, die man nicht in ihrer Gesamtheit überblickt, ändert.“  
„Hey“, Jack stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „niemand hat gesagt, dass du noch mal Moskau auslöschen sollst. Obwohl, besser Moskau als Colorado Springs.“  
Jack musste das betont auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, denn als Daniel ihm vor ein paar Wochen, während einer Nachtwache auf einem weit entfernten Planten erzählt hatte, wie rücksichtslos er in diesem „Traum“ vorgegangen war, hatte er doch schlucken müssen. Das war mehr, als er Daniel zugetraut hatte. 

„Keine Sorge, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt“, versicherte ihm Daniel. „Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass im Rückblick betrachtet, das Jahr bei den Aufgestiegenen Zeitverschwendung gewesen ist, aber wer weiß, was ich dort gelernt habe, welchen Puzzlestein wir dort gefunden haben, den wir später noch mal brauchen können, auch wenn ich mich im Moment nicht erinnern kann.“

„Drei, vier Monate hätten es auch getan“, warf Jack in den Raum. Das Jahr ohne Daniel war ihm schon verdammt lang vorgekommen.  
„Da gebe ich dir Recht.“  
Überrascht schaute Jack Daniel an. Dann grinste er breit und meinte: „Cool.“  
„Spinner.“  
„Selber.“ Jack warf Daniel lachend die Fernbedienung des TV-Gerätes zu. „Wollen wir jetzt noch die Reportage über Heli-Skiing in Alaska schauen, oder nicht?“  
„Ja, wenn es sein muss.“  
„Es muss.“ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Aber Daniels Eintragungen handelten keineswegs nur von solch dramatischen Dingen wie Tod, Verlusten und Eroberungen. Mit spitzer Feder griff er auch Ereignisse im SGC auf und so manch ein Mitarbeiter wurde mit seiner Überheblichkeit, Ungeschicklichkeit aber auch Schrulligkeit und Liebenswürdigkeit auf diesen Seiten verewigt. 

_„Walter war heute mal wieder in Höchstform. Da weder Jack noch Hammond anwesend waren, als er SG-2 auf die Reise schicken sollte, gab er seine bis dato beste Vorstellung des umsichtigen „Chevron Guy“. Obwohl das gesamte Team von SG-2 bestimmt schon an die drei Dutzend Mal durch das Tor gegangen war, wies er sie mit Vertreterstimme auf die Gefahren des Wurmlochreisens hin. Während das Gate sich drehte und nacheinander die Chevrons einrasteten, warnte er sie vor Tiefdruckgebieten bei Kilometer vierzigtausend, wies sie an, keinesfalls bei Kilometer achtzigtausend nach links abzubiegen und gab der Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass sie nicht zu gut und deftig gefrühstückt hatten, da am Ende der Reise mit Turbulenzen zu rechnen sei. Ferretti und sein Team grinsten über alle Backen, als sie endlich die Stahlrampe hinauf schritten.“_

„Oh Gott, ich wünschte, Hammond würde sich mal von hinten anschleichen, wenn er wieder mal eine Vorstellung gibt“, lachte Jack.  
„Irgendwie erscheint mir Walter immer zu gut informiert, als dass ihm so etwas passieren könnte“, gab Daniel grinsend zu bedenken.  
„Ein rechtes Wiesel. Sollte ich mal einen Sekretär brauchen, sollte ich mir überlegen, ob ich nicht Walter nehme.“  
„Wäre sicher eine Überlegung wert.“ 

Daniel legte das Buch auf den Wohnzimmertisch und lehnte sich gegen Jacks Seite.  
„Willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„Ich habe nichts zum Wechseln da.“ Er gähnte.  
„Wir fahren morgen eine viertel Stunde früher los, dann können wir noch bei dir vorbeifahren.“ 

„Okay. Es ist später geworden als ich gedacht habe und ich habe so gar keine Lust mehr, da raus zu gehen.“ Ja, so wie er da saß, schien er nicht einmal Lust zu haben, sich zu bewegen.  
„Deine Zahnbürste ist im linken, oberen Hängeschrank.“  
„Ich weiß. Danke.“  
„Keine Ursache.“ Jack wartete einen Moment, dann erkundigte er sich übermütig: „Soll ich dich ins Bad tragen?“  
„Ich schleppe mich ins Bad und du suchst mir die Decken fürs Sofa aus?“, schlug Daniel Arbeitsteilung vor. 

Jack war einverstanden und das war einer der ersten Abende in einer ganzen Reihe von Abenden, an denen es zu spät war, um noch heimzufahren. Und es war ja auch nicht, als würden sie damit etwas Neues einführen. Daniel hatte nach seiner Rückkehr von Abydos mehrere Wochen bei ihm gewohnt, ehe er ein Apartment gefunden hatte. Und auch nach seinem einjährigen Aufenthalt im Reich der arroganten Glühwesen, war Daniels erster Anlaufpunkt sein Gästezimmer gewesen, wenn er nicht im SGC übernachten wollte. Ja, Daniel hatte inzwischen so viele Bücher in dem Zimmer stehen, dass Jack vor ein paar Wochen ein neues Regal angebracht hatte.

Egal was Daniel in den nächsten Wochen vorlas, von Apophis oder den Nox, von Paralleluniversen oder von Netu, er hätte sich als Vorleser kein aufmerksameres und dankbareres Publikum wünschen können. Die Rückmeldungen kamen immer prompt und lösten nicht selten eine lebhafte Diskussion aus. Sie konnten sich über belanglose Dinge zanken, die ohne Relevanz waren, wie die Farbe einer Frucht, oder ob der Schnee auf P98 R44 zum Skifahren ausgereicht hätte oder nicht.  
Sie stritten aber auch über Entscheidungen, Meinungen und Ansichten und fanden in manchen Fällen im Rückblick einen Kompromiss. In anderen dagegen waren die Gegensätze auch nach so langer Zeit noch unüberbrückbar und in einem Fall gerieten sie sich sogar dermaßen in die Haare, dass Daniel wutentbrannt aus dem Haus stürzte und die Haustür so zuknallte, dass die Gläser in der Vitrine vibrierten. 

Aber er kehrte zurück. Mit seinen Tagebüchern. Sie übergingen die strittige Stelle ohne ein weiteres Wort und Daniel las den nächsten Eintrag vor. 

_„Bei unserer gestrigen Mission ist Jack im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Hund gekommen. Kaum, dass wir aus dem Tor getreten waren, ist ein kleines, hellbraunes, etwas struppig aussehendes, sehr neugieriges Tierchen auf uns zugekommen. Zielsicher hat sich das Fellknäuel genau vor Jack aufgebaut, mit dem Schwanz gewedelt und ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen angebettelt. Fünf Minuten später teilte es den ersten Energieriegel mit Jack.  
Um uns herumhüpfend, begleitete uns der Hund bis ins Dorf und wich den ganzen Tag nicht von Jacks Seite. Einen Teil der Verhandlungen verbrachte er zusammengerollt auf Jacks Schoß! Und ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viel von dem anschließenden Festbankett, das den erfolgreichen Abschluss unserer Verhandlungen honorierte, im Magen des kleinen Kerlchens gelandet ist. _

_Aber dann mussten wir wieder zurück und Jack wollte „Bart“, so hatte er den Hund inzwischen getauft, nicht zurücklassen. Ich versuchte ihm gut zuzureden, Teal’c machte ihm deutlich, dass das kein Hund für einen stolzen Krieger sei, Sam wies auf die möglichen Ansteckungsgefahren und unübersehbaren Folgen für die Hundewelt auf der Erde hin, falls sich Bart in den Kopf setzen sollte, sich zu vermehren und seinen Genpool auf der Erde zu verbreiten.  
Wir alle fragten ihn, wie er denn die Hundehaltung mit seinem Beruf vereinbaren wollte. Spätestens als er dann sagte, dass er ihn den Zeiten seiner Abwesenheit an Janet geben würde, wussten wir, dass wir handeln mussten. Das konnten wir Janet nicht zumuten, es reichte, dass er sie schon einmal mit einem Hund überrascht hatte. _

_Von drei Seiten redeten wir auf Jack ein. Ohne Erfolg, er blieb stur. Er sagte uns, Bart wolle mit ihm zusammen sein. Sam schaltete als erste und erkundigte sich misstrauisch bei unseren Gastgebern etwas genauer nach dieser Art von Hund. Und siehe da, es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Hunde leicht telepathisch waren! Ganz instinktiv hatte sich das Tierchen denjenigen ausgesucht, von dem es die größte Sympathie zu erwarten hatte._

_Wir redeten uns den Mund fusselig, doch ohne Erfolg, denn es schien ihm ganz ideal ein Haustier zu haben, das seine Wünsche so klar äußern konnte Es dauerte noch ein Weilchen, ehe wir Jack überzeugen konnten, dass er keinen telepathischen Hund wollte. Erst als Sam auf die Idee kam, dem Hund Racheszenarien, wie zerfetzte Lieblingssocken, angesabberte Unterlagen und zerkratzte Wohnzimmermöbel anzudichten, die über Jack hereinbrechen würden, wenn er ihn zu lange alleine ließe, war er bereit seinen Standpunkt noch einmal zu überdenken.  
Im Endeffekt zogen wir ohne Hund los. Aber ich weiß genau, dass Jack uns noch wochenlang mit diesem Thema quälen wird.“ _

„Was ich dann ja auch getan habe“, lachte Jack.  
„Allerdings!“  
„Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es ein niedliches Kerlchen war.“  
„Ja, schon – aber ich möchte keinen Hund, der mich dahin manipulieren kann, ihm Futter zu geben, oder sonst was und mich glauben zu machen, dass das meine Idee gewesen wäre“, stellte Daniel fest.  
„Du hast Recht, die Sache mit der Telepathie ist schon etwas … unheimlich.“ Jack legte die Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Aber wenn ich mal in Rente gehe, dann bekomme ich einen Hund.“  
„Aber keinen telepathischen.“  
„Einen stinknormalen Mischling.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel lernte in dieser Zeit mindestens ebenso viel über Jack wie Jack über Daniel. Vor allem dass Jack weit interessierter an allen möglichen Dingen war, als er öffentlich zugab. Dass sich sein Interesse nicht auf Hockey, Pizza und Biersorten beschränkte, sondern dass man ihm durchaus über politische Entwicklungen, philosophische Fragen und sogar Kunst diskutieren konnte. Die ganzen National Geographic Hefte kaufte er nicht nur zur Dekoration, oder um sie an Teal’c zu verleihen, sondern er hatte fast alle Artikel darin wenigstens kurz überflogen und sich eine Meinung dazu gebildet. 

Es blieb nicht aus, dass sie auch auf Literatur zu sprechen kamen und Jack erzählte Daniel von seinen wenig erfolgreichen Ausflügen in die Welt der Hörbücher. 

„Und dabei wäre das so bequem gewesen! Auf den Autofahrten brabbelt dir irgendjemand etwas in Ohr – und schon kannst du mitreden über Dinge, die du sonst nie gelesen hättest.“  
„Ehm… Ich ‚brabble’ dir etwas ins Ohr?“ Daniel schaute leicht konsterniert.  
Jack lachte. „Bist du ein Hörbuch?“  
Daniel verdrehte die Augen.  
Das geklärt, vertraute Jack ihm noch an, dass er bei Daniels Lesungen noch nicht ein einziges Mal den Wunsch verspürt hatte, vorzeitig einzuschlafen, obwohl er die Geschichten im Großen und Ganzen ja sogar kannte. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

In Colorado Springs hielt der Frühling Einzug und in den Mittagsstunden, wenn die Sonne ganz hoch stand, konnte man sogar schon wieder in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Terrasse sitzen, die Abende waren immer noch so kalt, dass sie sie in Jacks oder Daniels Wohnzimmer verbrachten. 

In den Tagebüchern waren sie jetzt am Ende des dritten Jahres ihrer Missionen angekommen. 

Daniel hatte sich mit angespannter Miene durch die Einträge gelesen, die seine Zeit in der Psychiatrie beschrieben und Jack entschuldigte sich im Nachhinein dafür.  
„Wir hätten dir statt McKenzie glauben sollen. Ich meine, wir haben bereits so viele unglaubliche Dinge gesehen – und dann nehmen wir das Wort dieses Quacksalbers für bare Münze, dass du durchgeknallt bist, statt dass wir ernsthaft nach einer anderen Lösung suchen. Das habe ich mir bis heute nicht verziehen.“  
Daniel zuckte die Schultern: „Ich habe es überlebt.“ Aber das nervöse Herumgefummel mit seiner Kaffeetasse verriet, dass davon mehr Spuren zurückgeblieben waren, als er zugeben wollte. 

Jack legte seine Hand über Daniels leicht zitternde Hand. „Nie wieder, Daniel. Ich verspreche es.“  
Daniel schaute in Jacks Augen und sah, dass der Colonel zu seinem Wort stehen würde. „Ich glaube dir, Jack. Danke.“ 

Als nächstes dann war Urgo durch ihre Gehirne marschiert und hatte sie zur Verzweiflung und zu seltsamen Gesangseinlagen getrieben.  
Da dieses Mal aber das ganze Team davon betroffen gewesen war, konnten sie im Rückblick durchaus über die witzigen Seiten dieser Besessenheit frozzeln. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anfang Mai hatten sie mehrere Tage am Stück frei, denn Daniel musste seine Verletzungen auskurieren, die er im Urwald von Honduras erlitten hatte, als er und Dr. Lee gekidnappt und verschleppt worden waren. 

Ein paar tiefe Kratzer an der Wange, die schleppend verheilten, ein Sonnenbrand, der langsam zurückging und ein paar Krücken für sein lädiertes Bein, waren die sichtbaren Überbleibsel dieses Kidnappings.  
Daniels rechtes Bein war bandagiert und lagerte auf einem zusätzlichen Kissen, wenngleich Daniel heftig protestiert hatte, als Jack das Kissen angeschleppt hatte.  
„Wirklich, Jack. Das ist nichts. Janet ist mal wieder übertrieben vorsichtig. Ich könnte auch schon wieder rumlaufen. Die aufgekratzten Moskito-Stiche sind viel schlimmer und jucken immer noch wie Teufel.“  
„Gegen die kann ich aber nichts machen – außer nachträglich kluge Ratschläge von wegen ‚nicht kratzen’ zu erteilen.“  
„Nein, die Ratschläge behalte mal lieber für dich“, grinste Daniel und platzierte sein Bein auf einem weiteren Kissen. Das war mehr Verwöhnen als Notwendigkeit, und Jack wusste das auch, aber wenn Jack sich dann besser fühlte … 

An diesem Abend hätten eigentlich Jacks hundert Tage auf Edora angestanden und zum allerersten Mal, rutschte Daniel nervös auf dem Sofa herum. 

Ausgerechnet Daniel, der ihm von Depressionen und Lebensangst, der ihm von tiefster Verzweiflung und den harten, die Nerven zermürbenden Tagen nach seiner Abhängigkeit vom Sarkophag erzählt hatte.  
Der ihn mitgenommen hatte in die gequälten Abgründe seiner Seele, nachdem Hathor ihn vergewaltigt hatte und der ihn an dem eisigen Schrecken hatte teilhaben lassen, nachdem er zum ersten Mal einen Menschen getötet hatte.  
Daniel, der trotz alledem unbeirrbar weiter gelesen und seine Seele vor Jack und für Jack bloßgelegt hatte, war auf einmal unentschieden, fingerte an seiner Brille herum und schaute Jack abwägend an. 

„Hey, was ist?“, fragte Jack erstaunt. „Ich saß auf Edora fest, nicht du. Oder hast du in der Zeit etwas Unverzeihliches gemacht, von dem ich erst jetzt erfahren werde?“, neckte er.  
„Ich … ich …“ Daniel malträtierte seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut? Möchtest du dich lieber ausruhen?“, erkundigte sich Jack sofort besorgt. „Soll ich …?“  
„Nein, nein. Mir geht es bestens. Das ist es nicht.“  
„Dann spuck’s aus.“ Jack machte es sich auf seiner Seite des Sofas bequem und schaute Daniel auffordernd an.

Daniel holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann las er von ihrer Bestürzung, als sie das Gate zwar anwählen konnten, aber das MALP keine verwertbaren Bilder sendete. Es folgten Wochen des Wartens und der Enttäuschung als die Alliierten – mal wieder – nicht helfen konnten oder wollten. 

Jacks Blick wich nicht von Daniel, denn er wusste nicht, warum dieser Eintrag anders sein sollte, als die anderen. Todesgefahr, ein Teammitglied Missing in Action, Pläne, die nicht auf Anhieb funktionieren, die Drohung, die Suche aufzugeben – das alles war schon mal da gewesen, hatte jedes Mitglied von SG-1 schon einmal betroffen. Sie alle hatten schon einmal die kribbelig machende Ohnmacht durchlebt, die mit langem Warten einherging. 

_„Seit vierundfünfzig Tagen ist Jack schon verschollen. Er ist nicht tot, ich weiß es genau. Aber es macht mich nervös und gereizt, dass wir nicht vorankommen. Ich war die letzten Tage so unausstehlich, dass Sam mich gebeten hat, in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu bleiben und sie nicht mit sinnlosen Fragen zu quälen.  
Und heute morgen, als ich das Wasser aus dem Waschbecken ließ und es sich gurgelnd wie ein Mini-Wurmloch in den Ausguss drehte, musste ich mit aller Macht an Jack denken. Ich … hatte auf einmal eine … Offenbarung. Okay, das Wort ist blöd und klingt hochtrabend und religiös, und Jack würde sich wahrscheinlich schlapp lachen, wenn ich ihm davon erzählte und so etwas sagen wie: ‚Ach, hat dir jemand einen Holzammer über die Rübe gehauen?’. Aber andere Worte, gleicher Sinn: von der einen auf der anderen Sekunde war mir klar, dass mir nicht nur Colonel O’Neill fehlte. Ich wollte Jack wieder haben. Meinen Freund.“ _

Jack legte Daniel eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, drückte einmal kurz zu und meinte: „Wow. Das klingt doch sehr nett. Bis auf den Holzhammer natürlich.“  
Daniel rang sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. „Warte es erst mal ab“, warnte er, schon wieder mit einem Seufzer. „Noch ist der Eintrag nicht zu Ende.“  
„Ach was“, Jack winkte ab. „Ich weiß genau, dass du mich nicht an die Tok’ra verschachert hast.“  
„Schlimmer …“, murmelte Daniel so leise, dass Jack nicht wusste, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

Daniel zögerte noch einmal unentschlossen, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und las mit betont ausdruckloser Stimme weiter, so, als handele es sich um den Bericht eines Dritten, als ginge es nicht um ihn. 

_„Meinen besten Freund. Den Mann, der trotz oder gerade wegen aller Unterschiede eine so wunderbare Ergänzung zu meinem Leben darstellt. Der mich in Bereichen vervollständigt, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich dort Defizite habe.  
Aber das war nicht alles. Zum ersten Mal, während ich dem wirbelnden Wasser nachschaute, gestand ich mir ein, dass ich mir wünschte, dass Jack irgendwann einmal mehr für mich sein könnte als nur der beste Freund, während meine rationale Stimme mir sofort klar und unmissverständlich mitteilte, dass das nie der Fall sein würde. _

_Dennoch verlor ich mich in Tagträumen. Stellte mir vor, wie meine Hand über seinen Arm glitt, am Kragen ankam, dann Jacks nackten Hals berühren würde. Seinen Nacken und die Haare, von denen ich immer schon wissen wollte, ob sie sich so struppig anfühlen, wie sie manchmal aussehen. Aber das wäre natürlich nur der Anfang, nicht einmal die Einleitung für das, was mir noch vorschwebte. Ich weiß nicht, wo die Bilder alle herkamen, aber ich hatte plötzlich so gar keine Mühe, mir Küsse vorzustellen. Lange, feuchte Küsse mit jeder Menge Zungenkontakt und schwitzigen Körpern, die sich gegeneinander pressen. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto weniger Kleidungsstücke waren beteiligt. Was würde ich darum geben, nicht nur in der Dusche flüchtige Blicke zu stehlen, sondern meine Hand über all diese nackte Haut gleiten zu lassen.“_

Daniel beendete seine Lektüre an dieser Stelle und schaute Jack an, dessen Miene undurchdringlich war. 

„Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dir diesen Abschnitt vorlesen soll oder nicht. Ich hoffe nicht, dass du angewidert bist, aber ich weiß, dass du überrascht bist. Lass das alles erst mal ein paar Tage auf dich einwirken. Wir müssen erst in vier Tagen wieder im SGC sein. Sortier es für dich aus und …“ 

Jack unterbrach ihn stirnrunzelnd: „Willst du damit sagen, dass du seit …?“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen, dann schüttelte den Kopf, weil er zu keinem ordentlichen Rechenergebnis kam und meinte mir einer kreisenden Handbewegung: „Pi mal Daumen … gut drei Jahren … äh … mich … mit mir …?“ Er gab es auf, einen passenden Ausdruck zu suchen und schaute Daniel auffordern an. 

„Ja.“ Daniel nickte. Nicht entschuldigend, nicht herausfordernd. Einfach eine Feststellung.  
„Und warum habe ich davon nie was gemerkt?“ Verdammt, so blind konnte er doch gar nicht gewesen sein! Da musste es doch … Blicke gegeben haben, oder nicht? Sie hatten so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, da konnte man doch so eine entscheidende, einen Menschen prägende Sache nicht übersehen! 

„Weil du nichts merken solltest!“ Daniel ließ das Tagebuch mit Schwung auf den Tisch fallen. „Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft auf keinen Fall gefährden.“ 

„Aber warum hast du denn nicht ein für alle Mal geklärt, ob ich interessiert bin?“ Wie konnte man sich geschlagene drei Jahre mit so einer Frage herumquälen?  
Daniel schnaubte: „Ha! Warum wohl nicht?“ Dann riss er sich zusammen und fuhr fort: „Kannst du dir ernsthaft vorstellen, in einer Militäreinrichtung deinen Teamleiter zu fragen, ob … er was für dich empfindet?“  
Jack deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. „Und warum jetzt?“ 

„Gute Frage!“ Daniel hob die Hände in einer ratlosen Geste. „Vielleicht, weil ich jetzt zum ersten Mal … unabhängig genug bin? Erwachsen genug bin, auch ein ‚nein’ zu verkraften? Einfach nicht mehr warten will, weil ein Jahr Totsein, deine Prioritäten ganz schön ändern kann? Ich weiß es nicht, Jack. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht mehr Versteck spielen mag. Es braucht sich gar nichts ändern, wir können alles so weiterlaufen lassen, wie bisher – wenn du magst – aber ich wollte … es loswerden.“ 

Daniel erhob sich vom Sofa. Er sammelte sein Tagebuch ein und griff dann nach den Krücken, auf die er sich stützte, als er Richtung Haustür humpelte.  
Jack brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass Daniel ihn jetzt tatsächlich mit diesen unglaublichen Informationen allein dasitzen lassen wollte!  
Er hastete hinter Daniel her. „Daniel … ich ….Wir sollten darüber reden. Ich …“ 

Jack stand unbeholfen neben Daniel und wusste nicht, ob er Daniel am Gehen hindern sollte oder nicht. Er wollte unbedingt mehr darüber wissen, wollte die ‚wie’ und ‚seit wann’ und ‚warum’ ganz genau abklären und wusste doch nicht, ob er die richtigen Worte dafür finden würde.  
„Jack“, meinte Daniel sanft, „Lass es dir in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen – es besteht doch keine Eile – und ruf mich an, wenn du mich sehen willst.“ Er nahm Jack die Entscheidung ab und öffnete die Haustür.  
„Aber …“ 

Die Tür war schon ins Schloss gefallen, als Jack endlich: „Ja, mache ich“, herausbrachte. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Einen großen Teil der Nacht verbrachte Jack mit Nachdenken. Überlegte sich, ob er eventuell auch schon so eine „Offenbarung“ wie Daniel gehabt hätte und es nur nicht mitbekommen hatte? Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt mit dem Waschbecken und dem Ausguss zusammenhängen. Aber so sehr Jack sich auch bemühte – er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es in den ersten fünf Jahren zu so einem einschneidenden, alles verändernden Ereignis gekommen wäre und er es schlichtweg nur verpennt hatte. Und während der letzten sieben, acht Monate, seit Daniel wieder zurück war? Nein, auch nicht. 

Bei Sara war es der berühmte Blitzschlag gewesen. Er hatte sie im Supermarkt gesehen – und gewusst, dass er sie näher kennen lernen wollte. Er hatte ihr den Einkaufswagen in die Waden gerammt, so dass er sie zu einem Entschuldigungs-Kaffee hatte einladen können. Schon vier Tage später waren sie zusammen ins Kino gegangen. Vier Wochen später hatte er sie auf dem Rücksitz seines Wagens verführt. 

Nichts dergleichen bei Daniel. Er hatte zwar schon mal gedacht, dass Daniel attraktiv war, aber sicher wirkte auch Teal’cs gut durchtrainierter Körper auf viele Leute anziehend. Aber er hatte weder Teal’c noch Daniel je in Gedanken ausgezogen, wie es ja offensichtlich der Archäologe mit ihm getan hatte. 

Für ihn hatte immer der Wunsch, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, jemanden zu haben, bei dem man sich nicht verstellen brauchte, einen Menschen um sich wissen, damit das Haus nicht so leer war, wenn man nicht im SGC war, im Vordergrund gestanden. Daniel war ein recht verlässlicher Anlaufpunkt, wenn ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fiel, wenn er mal jemanden zum Rumgammeln oder Frust ablassen brauchte, weil die letzten Missionen ihn so geschlaucht hatten. Daniel war jemand, bei dem er nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen musste. Weder nahm der Anstoß daran, wenn Jack das Bedürfnis verspürte, über die beschissenen Goa’uld zu fluchen, noch musste er bei ihm aufpassen, jedes Wort auf ein mögliches Staatsgeheimnis abzuchecken. 

Da war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl plötzlich zu erfahren, dass Daniel manchmal ganz anders von ihm dachte. In … sexueller Hinsicht an ihn dachte. Nicht merkwürdig im Sinne von schlecht, sondern merkwürdig im Sinn von überraschend. Er wusste, wie Daniel nackt aussah und der wusste das auch von ihm, das blieb bei den beengten Verhältnissen, in denen sie oft unterwegs waren, gar nicht aus. Aber für ihn war das immer eine … abstrakte Nacktheit gewesen, hatte niemals Untertöne gehabt. Aber was musste das für ein Gefühl für Daniel gewesen sein, wenn er sich z.B. nur mit Boxershorts in dem Zelt auf die Schlafsäcke gelegt hatte, weil es sonst viel zu warm gewesen wäre? Wie musste Daniel sich gefühlt haben, wenn er ihn umarmt hatte – und sich nichts anderes als Trost dabei gedacht hatte? 

Wie hatte Daniel die wachsende Vertrautheit, seit sie gemeinsam in den Tagebüchern lasen, interpretiert? Zum ersten Mal kam Jack der Gedanke, dass Daniel ja jederzeit hätte mit dem Lesen aufhören können. Wenn er es nicht getan hatte, war also davon auszugehen, dass er gewollt hatte, dass Jack das alles über ihn erführe. Dass er, Jack, sich langsam aber sicher ihrer wachsenden Freundschaft hatte bewusst werden sollen, die er bisher immer als gegeben hingenommen hatte. 

Und in letzter Konsequenz hatte auch das heutige Geständnis dazu gehört. In gewisser Weise hatten sie sich seit Monaten an diesen Moment herangetastet – auch wenn Daniel sicher nicht mit dieser Absicht zu lesen angefangen hatte. Aber irgendwann einmal musste er das Ziel schon gesehen haben, denn er wusste ja ganz genau, ab welchem Moment sich seine Gefühle verändert hatten. Jack starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Das waren verflucht viele neue Informationen.

Was machte er jetzt daraus?  
Wenn er das wüsste!  
Er holte sich erst einmal ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. 

Unweigerlich musste Jack an das Jahr zurückdenken, in dem Daniel nicht bei ihnen gewesen war. Natürlich, auch da hatten sie als Team funktioniert, hatten Jonas so gut es ging integriert, aber es hatte sich anders angefühlt. Allen, nicht nur ihm, hatte etwas gefehlt. Jonas konnte nicht in wenigen Monaten fünf Jahre gewachsener Beziehung ersetzen, auch wenn er sich redlich – und manchmal ziemlich nervig – bemüht hatte. Seit Daniel wieder zurück war, fühlte es sich wieder richtiger an. 

Deshalb hatte Jack auch alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um Daniel und Dr. Lee aus Honduras herauszuholen. Zum ersten Mal war Jack bereit sich einzugestehen, dass das mehr als nur eine Teamsache gewesen war. Er hatte Daniels Gesellschaft vermisst, hatte Daniel vermisst. Ganz persönlich. Und wenn er die Entführer alle einzeln und mit nackten Händen hätte umbringen müssen, er hätte Daniel dort herausgeholt. Denn er war nicht bereit gewesen, sich schon wieder mit seinem Verlust auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Daniels Bedeutung für sein Leben war in den letzten Monaten derart gewachsen, dass er sogar mit dem Schleimer Burke zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Und das wollte schon was heißen! 

Was wollte das genau heißen? Noch zögerte Jack davor zurück, sich mit allen Konsequenzen von Daniels letztem Tagebucheintrag auseinander zu setzen. Obwohl er alleine war, spielte er auf Zeit. Er stand auf und holte das einzige Photoalbum, das er von Sara und Charlie hatte hervor, der Rest der Alben war bei seiner Ex-Frau. Dies hier hatte er immer – wenn es kein Geheimauftrag gewesen war – mit sich geführt, wohin ihn sein Dienst auch geschickt hatte. 

Er blätterte die Seiten langsam durch. Und so, wie Daniel es auch gefühlt hatte, war ihm dieser Mann auf den Photos gleichzeitig vertraut und fremd. Das war ein anderer Jack, ein Jack, dessen Leben an einem einzigen Tag eine drastische Wende vollzogen hatte. Ein Jack, der ein Kapitel hatte zuschlagen müssen – und ein neues geöffnet hatte. So wie Daniel nicht mehr nach Abydos zurück konnte, war auch für ihn das Leben zwischen den Deckeln des Albums verloren. Es war eine Erinnerung – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Jack ließ seine Gedanken schweifen … 

Als das Gezirpe der Vögel vor der Terrassentür deutlich machte, dass der nächste Morgen heranbrach, fühlte Jack sich bereit eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Der … schwierigste, dickköpfigste, liebenswerteste und einfühlsamste Mensch, den er in seiner Umgebung finden konnte, hatte ihm ein Angebot unterbreitet. Verschwommen und vage zwar – aber er kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu können. Und da lag wohl auch die Antwort auf seine Frage – es gab niemanden, den er besser kannte, niemanden, der ihn besser kannte. Niemanden, der mit ihm so viel Zeit verbringen konnte, ohne dass einer von ihnen vor Langeweile einschlief, oder dass sie sich nach einer halben Stunde an die Gurgel gehen wollten, auch wenn man mit niemandem so herrliche, oftmals absurde Wortgefechte führen konnte wie mit Daniel. 

Das war, anders als bei Sara, sicher kein plötzlicher Blitzschlag gewesen, der ihn getroffen hatte – aber er war – um im Bild der Geographie und Wetterkunde zu bleiben – von einem gemächlich fließenden, heißen Lavastrom überrollt worden, ohne dass er es recht mitbekommen hatte. 

Grinsend stellte sich Jack unter die Dusche, um ganz wach zu werden, und ja, auch um frisch geduscht zu sein, wenn er jetzt zu Daniel ging. Er spürte Andeutungen von einem erwartungsvollen Kribbeln, wie er es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Die letzten beiden Male, als er eine Frau mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte, war es eine Augenblicksentscheidung in einer Bar gewesen und richtige Gefühle hatten nicht mitgespielt.  
Das hier fühlte sich anders – und tausend Mal besser – an. Das hier hatte ein Fundament, auf dem man aufbauen konnte. 

Er fuhr an Daniels Lieblingsbäckerei vorbei und natürlich wusste er, dass die mit Pudding gefüllten Hörnchen Daniels Augen zum Leuchten bringen würden. Zwei Styroporbecher mit dampfendem Kaffee rundeten seine Morgengabe perfekt ab. Er lachte leise auf. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ihm noch nie aufgefallen waren, die er als selbstverständlich ansah, die er aber von keinem anderen Menschen wusste. 

Jack wusste auch, dass Daniel wahrscheinlich nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein war, wenn er ihn jetzt, an einem freien Tag, um viertel nach sechs wecken würde. Aber nun, da er sich durchgerungen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr länger warten und schellte Sturm.  
Nach dem vierten Mal wurde die Tür geöffnet. 

Daniel gähnte: „Jack“ und schob verspätet die Hand vor den Mund, um den Einblick in seinen Rachen zu verbergen. Dann kratzte er sich mit einer Hand am Kopf, brachte die sowieso schon vom Schlaf zersauselten Haare noch mehr durcheinander, blinzelte verwirrt und fügte besorgt hinzu: „Was ist passiert?“  
„Guten Morgen, Daniel.“ Jack strahlte ihn an und reichte ihm den Kaffeebecher rüber.  
Ganz wach war Daniel immer noch nicht, griff aber nach dem Styroporbecher. „Komm rein.“ Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ Jack eintreten. 

Er gähnte noch einmal, nippte gierig an dem heißen Getränk und versuchte zu sortieren, warum Jack ihn mitten in der Nacht weckte. Dann fiel ihm der gestrige Abend wieder ein.  
„Oh.“  
Er humpelte zum Esszimmertisch und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Waren der Kaffee und die Pudding-Hörnchen, die Jack jetzt auf den Tisch legte, ein Beschwichtigungsversuch, um die Ablehnung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu versüßen? Oder war Jacks strahlendes Grinsen, die Freude in seinen Augen, ein Indiz dafür, welche Richtung die Antwort jetzt nehmen würde?  
Er sammelte sich einen kurzen Moment, dann schaute er Jack an, alle Schläfrigkeit war aus seiner Haltung gewichen.

„Ja oder Nein?“, fragte er mit fester Stimme, aber Jack sah, dass er seine Hände verkrampft auf den Kaffeebecher presste, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. 

Jack zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und streckte Daniel auf dem Tisch eine Hand hin. Diese Ungeduld und auch Kompromisslosigkeit waren wohl typisch für Daniel. Da war wieder das Alles oder Nichts - Prinzip, das er gleichzeitig bewunderte aber auch hasste, wenn es Daniel in Schwierigkeiten brachte. 

„Ja“, erlöste er seinen ungeduldig wartenden Freund. „Auch wenn ich noch gar nicht genau weiß, wozu ich jetzt ja sage.“ Aber er war ja schließlich auch durch ein Sternentor gegangen, ohne zu wissen, was auf der anderen Seite war – wenngleich Jack nicht wusste, für welche Aktion es tatsächlich mehr Mut brauchte. 

Daniel schloss die Augen. Ja! Ja! Ja! Jack hatte das erlösende Wort gesagt! Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet! Er hatte es so sehr gehofft! Oh Gott! Sein Vabanquespiel war gut ausgegangen. Für einen Moment war er fast zu überwältigt von seinen Empfindungen, um überhaupt etwas zu denken, so sehr schwirrte es in seinem Kopf. 

Er legte seine Hand in Jacks Hand. Mit einem kleinen, nervösen Lachen meinte er: „Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau.“ Mit einem Finger streichelte er über Jacks Handgelenk. „Aber … ich habe jede Menge Ideen.“  
Jack lachte: „Das habe ich auch nicht anders von dir erwartet.“  
Daniel blieb noch einen Augenblick ernst: „Du hast dir alle Gegenargumente gut durch den Kopf gehen lassen?“ 

„Was für Gegenargumente?“, begann Jack leichthin, sah aber, dass Daniel die Stirn runzelte und gab nach. „Ja, alles, Daniel. Du weißt, ich habe es nicht so mit tiefschürfenden Überlegungen, aber ich habe mich gestern Nacht mal hingesetzt und reinen Tisch gemacht. Ich habe mir gedacht, wenigstens vor mir selber könnte ich zur Abwechslung ja mal ehrlich sein. Ich habe mir echt große Mühe gegeben, an alles zu denken: von unserem reizenden Arbeitgeber, über das Team, über mein Selbstverständnis als Mann – du wirst es nicht glauben, aber das war alles dabei in der letzten schlaflosen Nacht.“  
Es gab wohl kaum eine Entscheidung in Jacks Leben, für die er sich dermaßen viel Zeit genommen, der er so viele, ehrliche, Überlegungen gewidmet hatte. 

Jack strich sich mit seiner freien Hand, durch den Nacken, fuhr aber fort: „Aber weißt du, das waren alles Gründe für die anderen. Ich habe beschlossen jetzt auch mal meine Gründe gelten zu lassen.“  
„Und die wären?“ Interessiert schaute Daniel Jack an.  
Zu interessiert wie es schien, denn plötzlich fehlten Jack die Worte. „Na ja … du und ich … gefährliche Missionen … begrenzte Lebensspanne …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Daniel, der eine Antwort erwartet hatte, die nicht ganz so prosaisch und vielleicht einen Hauch romantischer war, musste anfangen zu grinsen. Das war wohl das Beste, was er von Jack zu erwarten konnte.  
„Du hast mich überzeugt“, versicherte er Jack und drückte dessen Hand bestätigend. 

Ein Schauder lief durch seinen Körper.

„Mensch, du zitterst ja!“ Erst jetzt sah Jack, dass Daniel barfuss war und nur eine Boxershorts und ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift eines ortsansässigen Baumarkts trug.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, das macht deine Gegenwart“, neckte Daniel. „Aber Tatsache ist, dass die Heizung erst um halb sieben anspringt.“  
Jack räusperte sich, umklammerte fest Daniels Finger und fragte:.„Ähm … wollen wir dann im … Bett weiter frühstücken?“ Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu aufdringlich. Aber hatte Daniel nicht …? Wollte Daniel nicht …? „Oder willst du erst … mal reden? Ich meine … vielleicht gibt es da ja … ich weiß ja nicht so genau …“  
Daniel stoppte Jacks Gedanken, die sich gerade in Richtung brabbelnder Panik aufmachen wollten, effektiv, indem er aufstand, sich zu Jack vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. 

„Das Bett ist eine super Idee“, versicherte er seinem Freund und nahm seinen Kaffeebecher und die Tüte mit den Pudding-Hörnchen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er auch noch eine Hand für seinen Stock brauchte und er legte das Gebäck bedauernd auf den Tisch zurück.  
„Ich bringe es mit“, versicherte ihm Jack. 

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schlüpfte Daniel sofort unter die Decke, erfreut über die Restwärme, die noch in den Laken war. Jack streifte die Schuhe ab und überlegte gerade, was er sonst noch ausziehen sollte, als Daniel sagte: „Alles, bis auf die Shorts.“ 

Gott, da war das Kribbeln wieder, dieses Mal aber ganz massiv! Dieser eine Satz ließ Jacks Puls sprunghaft ansteigen und mit leicht zitternden Händen knöpfte er sein Hemd auf.  
Er zog sich aus – für Daniel. 

Das war das entscheidend Neue, was es von allen anderen Malen davor unterschied. Er konnte es keinen Moment vergessen, denn die Augen des Archäologen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Bewundernd und voller Verlangen, so dass sich Jack nicht einen Moment unwohl fühlte, als er jetzt auch seine Jeans auszog. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er halb hart war, als er ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke krabbelte. In Daniels Wärme, in Daniels Arme, die ihn sanft umfingen. 

„Oh, Jack“, wisperte Daniel gegen Jacks Schulter, während seine Finger ganz behutsame Kreise über Jacks Rücken fuhren. Er wollte sich dazu zwingen, diesen Moment auszukosten, ganz bewusst mit allen Sinnen aufzunehmen, dass es jetzt endlich, tatsächlich, gegen alle Chancen, doch noch dazu gekommen war.  
Jack in seinem Bett, das ab jetzt auch ihr gemeinsames Bett wäre, wenn nicht noch irgendetwas ganz schrecklich schief liefe. Sanft ließ er seine Hände über Jacks Rücken streichen, denn er wollte seinen Freund nicht verschrecken. Jack hatte ‚Ja’ gesagt, aber auch deutlich gemacht, dass ihm die Erfahrung fehlte. 

Aber nicht nur für Jack war das Neuland. Er wusste genau, dass auch sein Verstand ganz sicher noch eine Weile brauchen würde wirklich zu verstehen, dass es jetzt erlaubt war zu wollen. Jack zu wollen. Intimität zu wollen. Dass das Warten endlich ein Ende hatte. 

Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über Jacks Schulterblätter, fuhren die Muskeln unter der Haut nach, glitten über die Wirbel des Rückgrats und er genoss das Gefühl einem Menschen, der ihm unendlich viel bedeutete, so nahe zu sein. Sie würden sich langsam herantasten müssen, Schritt für Schritt und ausloten, wo bei beiden die Grenzen lagen. 

Aber diese rationalen Überlegungen hielten nicht allzu lange vor, dann übernahm sein Körper. Er rutschte näher an Jack heran. Noch näher. Überwältigende Wärme. Ganz nah. So nah, dass seine Beine Jacks Beine berührten und sein T-Shirt … Verdammt, er hatte zuviel an! 

Daniel richtete sich kurz auf und streifte das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Ja, das war besser. Noch mehr Haut auf Haut. Jack legte seine Hand locker auf Daniels Taille und Daniel nahm es als Zeichen, dass Jack mit seiner Vorgehensweise einverstanden war. Wunderbar. 

Seine Finger glitten über Jacks Brust, spürten einen Moment dem Herzschlag nach und zupften dann spielerisch an den langsam ergrauenden Brusthaaren. Er ahnte, dass er die Grenze zu Freundschaft eindeutig überschritt, dass er die Tür zu einem unendlich großen, neuen Bereich aufstieß, als er seinen Zeigefinger mit neckendem Druck über Jacks Brustwarzen streichen ließ, bis sie auf die Berührung reagierten und sich verhärteten. Das war der Schritt von Kameradschaft zu Sex und Daniel stöhnte leise auf. Jahrelanges Sehnen verdichtete sich in diesem Moment, fühlte sich fast schmerzhaft an, ein Gemisch aus Glück und unbändiger Energie – die Sekunde bevor man abhebt oder in die Tiefe stürzt.

Auch Jack schwamm auf einem undurchdringlichen Gemenge aus Unsicherheit, Erregung, Wollen und Zögern. Während der vorangegangen Nacht hatte er zwar versucht, sich auf alle Eventualitäten vorzubereiten, hatte versucht, mögliche Szenarien durchzuspielen, aber die Reaktion seines Körpers hatte er dabei nicht vorausgesehen. Sein Körper wollte Sex, einwandfrei, auch wenn es in seinem Kopf immer noch eine Schranke gab, die aus konservativer Erziehung und jahrzehntelanger Konditionierung bestand. Jack hätte fürs Erste auch das gemeinsame Bett genügt, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, des fast … Familiären. Ein winziger Schritt mehr als ihre gemeinsamen Nächte im Zelt, ein neues Element aber nicht ein ganzer Sack voll. Aber anders als Daniel hatte er ja auch nicht jahrelang auf diesen Moment hingefiebert. So ließ er sich im Moment mehr treiben, als dass er aktiv mitgestaltete. 

Daniel verfluchte sein verletztes Bein, das ihm keine volle Bewegungsfreiheit garantierte. Er rutschte so lange herum, bis er sein gesundes Bein über Jacks Oberschenkel drapieren konnte. Ein Kompromiss, denn er hätte Jack in dem Moment gerne ganz vereinnahmt, ihn sein ganzes Gewicht spüren lassen. Stattdessen schob er sein Knie noch ein wenig weiter nach links, bis seine Erektion voll gegen Jacks Oberschenkel presste. Noch war eine Stoffschicht dazwischen, aber der bloße Kontakt jagte schon ein loderndes Brennen durch Daniels Köper und er stöhnte einmal unterdrückt auf. Das Wissen, dass das Jacks Bein war, gegen das er stieß, drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Mit Mühe erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht wusste, wie viel Jack wollte und so fragte er mit einem heiseren Flüstern: „Darf ich?“ Er rieb seine Härte gegen Jacks kräftige Oberschenkelmuskeln, so dass keine Unsicherheit bestehen konnte, was er meinte.

Kopfüber, schon wieder, musste Jack denken. Daniel stürzte sich in diese Sache genauso kopfüber, wie er es oftmals bei seiner Arbeit tat. Mit all seiner Energie, fest auf ein Ziel zustrebend. Und das war so vertraut, so … Daniel, dass Jacks Hand sich wie von selbst fester um Daniels Taille schloss und er seinen ungeduldigen Freund noch etwas näher an sich heranzog und auf sich presste. Es hätte sich wahrscheinlich ungewohnter anfühlen sollen, aber da es Daniel war, von dem er die intimsten Geheimnisse kannte, war diese neue Erkenntnis, dass Daniel gerade kurz davor war, gegen sein Bein zu kommen, gar nicht so ungewohnt wie Jack befürchtet hatte. Daniel wollte etwas von ihm, er konnte es ihm geben und es fühlte sich noch dazu phantastisch an – was wollte er mehr. 

„Hey, du darfst alles, was du willst“, erwiderte Jack und presste sein Bein deutlich zwischen Daniels Beine. 

„Oh, Gott. … Oh, Jack.“ Gegendruck. Jack gewährte ihm Gegendruck, blieb nicht passiv, sondern verstärkte seine Bewegungen noch. Daniel stützte sich mit seinem Armen halb auf Jacks Schultern ab, halb glitten seine fahrigen Hände über Jacks Hals und Wange und streichelten ihn, während er sein hartes Glied noch einmal gegen Jacks Oberschenkel rieb. Kaskaden von kribbelnden, aufreizenden Nadelstichen rannen durch seinen ganzen Körper und er hielt einen Moment still, um sie abebben zu lassen, ehe er den Druck erneut verstärkte.

Heißer Atem strich über Jacks Wange und er hörte und spürte wie sich Daniels Atmung mit seinen Bewegungen beschleunigte. Kürzer wurde, heftiger wurde, bei jedem Ausatmen lauter, und eine Andeutung von Stöhnen mit sich trug. Ganz besonders diese eindeutigen Töne, die nach Lust und Sex klangen, schickten kleine Stromstöße auch durch seinen Körper. Daniel fühlte sich sicher genug in seiner Gegenwart, um sich nicht zurückhalten, um Jack hören zu lassen, was diese Umarmung, dieser enge Kontakt in ihm bewirkte – und das Vertrauen erfüllte Jack mit unbändiger Freude. 

Vielleicht waren sie im Moment noch in unterschiedlichem Tempo unterwegs, aber Jack war sich sicher, dass sie dasselbe wollten. Und so … fiebrig, so gierig wie Daniel war, war Jack überzeugt, dass er noch genügend Energie für einen zweiten Durchgang hätte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Bestimmt war es gut, Daniels Ungeduld ein wenig die Spitze zu nehmen. Jack ließ seine Hand langsam unter das Taillengummi von Daniels Boxershorts gleiten. 

Daniels Sinne waren auf das Äußerste angespannt, so dass er sofort merkte, wie sich Jacks Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Eine besorgte Frage begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formulieren, wurde aber nie fertig, weil er Jacks Hand unter seine Shorts gleiten spürte. „Ja“, wollte er sagen, doch in dem Augenblick umfing Jacks Hand fest die Muskeln seines Hinterns und ein haltloses Stöhnen überlagerte das Wort, so dass ein tiefes „uahghh“ herauskam. 

Er spürte, dass Jack ein lautloses Lachen durchlief und für einen Sekundenbruchteil schwankte er zwischen Empörung und Verlegenheit, dann gewann sein Sinn für Humor Überhand, und er musste ebenfalls grinsen. Das brachte ihn noch einmal von dem Rand zurück, auf dem er die letzten Minuten balanciert hatte und er hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie einseitig das Ganze sich anfühlte, deshalb meinte er entschuldigend: „Es ist zu schnell, nicht wahr? Ich…“ 

„Es ist genau richtig“, versicherte ihm Jack und bestätigte das ebenfalls mit einem flüchtigen Kuss.  
„Aber …“  
Jack gab sich einen Ruck, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, ob das albern oder verführerisch klingen würde. Aber Daniel würde bestimmt auf Worte abfahren und so flüsterte er: „Komm gegen mein Bein. Das ist das … Heißeste, was ich seit langem gespürt habe.“ 

„Jack!“ Daniel presste das Wort viel zu hoch und viel zu atemlos hervor und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn ein Zittern durchlief. Sich alle seine Muskeln verspannten und er sich nicht nur gegen Jacks Bein rieb sondern seinen ganzen Körper über Jacks Körper gleiten ließ, ehe er gegen Jacks Halsbeuge gepresst um Atem rang. Viel zu viele Empfindungen gleichzeitig, das prekäre Gleichgewicht kippte schon wieder und riss ihn mit. Er hatte nichts mehr, das ihn hielt und wenn Jack es in Ordnung fand, dann wollte er auch nicht mehr kämpfen. Er ließ seinen Körper einen Rhythmus finden und sein ganzes Denken verengte sich auf den Punkt rasch Erfüllung zu finden; die nicht unangenehme, sondern höchst erwartungsvolle Spannung zu lösen. 

Wäre Jack zwanzig Jahre jünger gewesen, so hätte ihn Daniels Herumgerutsche und die begleitenden, halb geflüsterten „Jack, Jack, Jack“ wohl auch unweigerlich mitgenommen. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass es das Heißeste war, das er seit langem gespürt hatte. Daniels Lust so unmittelbar gegen sein Bein zu spüren, ließ auch sein Glied hart werden und pochen. Sollte er gestern Nacht noch irgendwelche unausgesprochenen und nur halb eingestandenen Bedenken gegen mehr Intimität in ihrer Beziehung gehabt haben, so wurden sie durch Daniels Begeisterung weggespült. Er wollte Daniel kommen hören, spüren und fühlen und wenn sie das nächste Mal mehr Zeit hätten, auch Haut auf Haut. 

„Komm schon, Daniel“, wisperte er und in einer – für ihn – tollkühnen Bewegung ließ er seine Hand durch die Vertiefung zwischen den kräftigen Muskeln, die sich anspannten und lockerten, streifen. Verharrte dort und ließ Daniel fühlen, dass noch eine Grenze gefallen war. 

Daniels Welt explodierte in einem Farbenrausch – prächtiger noch als die Blütenpracht auf Abydos nach dem Platzregen. All das sehnsuchtsvolle Warten und Ausharren der letzten Jahre erfüllte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere, als Jacks Hand einen Punkt auf seinem Körper berührte, der bisher immer ein Tabu gewesen war und allenfalls von dem medizinischen Personal berührt worden war. Das war ein Signal, ein Versprechen, eine Aufforderung, eine Neckerei – Daniel war sich sicher, dass alles zutraf und ließ sich in die Gewissheit, alles richtig gemacht zu haben, fallen. 

Es war viel zu schnell vorbei und die Gedanken und Überlegungen kehrten wieder zurück, während er das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit langsam ziehen lassen musste. Sein erster Impuls war es, sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen, dass es so einseitig gewesen war, aber dann wusste er, dass Jack nichts tun würde, was er nicht wollte und wenn er tatsächlich nur etwas für ihn tat, er es auch annehmen konnte. Deshalb lehnte er sich satt und zufrieden gegen Jack und meinte leise: „Danke.“ 

„Ich habe nicht gerade gelitten“, grinste Jack übermütig.  
Daniel ließ seine Hand nach unten gleiten, wartete darauf, dass Jacks Atem sich beschleunigte, nachdem er endlich herausgefunden hatte, welches Daniels Ziel war.  
Erst dann umschlossen seine Finger Jacks Erektion und er erwiderte: „Fühlt sich auch nicht so an.“ 

Jack konzentrierte sich, aber nicht auf die Finger, sondern auf das, was er Daniel noch sagen wollte. „Das war gut, dass du mir endlich einen Schubs gegeben hast. Wer weiß, ob ich je von alleine drauf gekommen wäre.“  
„Das wärest du, Jack. Denn viele der Einträge, die jetzt kommen, lassen gar keinen anderen Rückschluss zu.“  
Jack legte Daniel eine Hand in den Nacken und strich durch die verschwitzten Haare. „Liest du mir das auch noch vor?“ 

Daniel überdachte das einen Moment, dann meinte er: „Später. Denn einige Sachen sind ganz schön explizit. Außerdem …“  
„Mit explizit kann ich leben“, unterbrach ihn Jack und grinste.  
„Ich auch.“ Daniel grinste zurück. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal eigene … Erfahrungen sammeln, ehe ich dich an meinen Phantasien teilhaben lasse.“  
Seine Hand umschloss Jacks Glied fester und fuhr die ganze Länge auf und ab.  
„Ja.“ Jack stöhnte wohlig auf. „Ich bin auch sehr dafür, Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Du kennst mich doch. Ich und neue Erfahrungen … “ 

Und weil Daniel Jack so gut kannte, verschloss er ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss.

\----------------ENDE-------------

@Antares, November 2008 


End file.
